The Best Laid Plans
by PK-TechGirl
Summary: *Completed* A/U- What might have happened had Crichton not been shot through a worm hole. (Ends the series.) Inspired by Unrealized Reality.
1. Prologue...

The Best Laid Plans--By PKTechSquirrel pktechgirl@fuse.net  
Spoilers: Unrealized Reality  
Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Jim Henson and affiliated companies. I am not making any money from their use. Please do not sue, I have nothing you'd want.  
Classification: Alternate Universe/Angst/Romance  
Rating: R. Language, Adult themes.  
Feedback: Much appreciated.  
Archiving? Sure, but please ask first, I'd like to drop by and visit.  
Summary: What might have happened had Crichton not been sucked into the wormhole  
Inspired by Unrealized Reality.  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
Dr. John Crichton awoke with tears pooling in his ears. What had once been a regular occurrence was now only reserved for the anniversaries. His wife's death. His daughter's disappearance. His unfulfilled destiny as he watched his life with IASA dissolve into a million could have beens.  
A recurring dream had been his constant companion in the four and a half years since Kate's disappearance. He is gripping the controls of the Farscape module, watching achingly beautiful nebulae spiral and shimmer before him; the expanse of space going beyond beyond. When words fail him, Kate comes to him and slides her hand into his.  
My gift to you daddy. Without fail, he awakens at that moment, and bursts into tears.  
  
For twenty-seven years Dr. Crichton, head of the Astro-Physics department at the prestigious Sagan University, has toiled; tending to students and faculty alike. Occasionally, an ambitious yet uninformed student would ask the most disturbing question of all. What Happened? And Dr. Crichton would merely shrug his shoulders and answer,   
Most, sensing his obvious discomfort, would be satisfied. But for the relentless, those who were small children watching world famous astronaut John Crichton climb out of the Farscape module, his trip scrubbed due to a malfunctioning life support computer, he would answer with the slightest hint of threat in his voice. How could he confess to anyone that the real reason he never ventured into space was a terrible cliché. Twenty seven years ago, on a Wednesday evening three days after his mission was delayed, consolation led to conception. How could anyone understand the crushing disappointment that allowed him to let Caroline into his barracks that chilly evening?  
  
Six weeks later, the day before what was to be the start of a three year study aboard the newly completed International Space Station, Caroline phoned to say that she was pregnant and afraid, and with him leaving for three years, she didn't think that she could keep the baby. But Crichton, being an honorable and optimistic young man, withdrew his name from consideration for the mission and settled into what he thought would be a brief sabbatical of sorts. He believed that he would have the opportunity to fine tune his theories, and to propose new ones. Others, such as D.K., could carry out his experiments and report their findings directly to him keeping him in the loop--but that was not to be. Ambition and greed destroyed the relationship between the two friends, and Crichton found himself unemployed.  
  
Desperate to care for his small family, he took a dignified, but low paying position with the university, expecting to return to the Space Program after Caroline gave birth. But even the best laid plans are subject to fate. On a crystal clear evening in late July, Caroline's car was struck head on by a teenager crossing the center line. The young man, who had been reaching for his cell phone, survived, while Caroline was ejected on impact. Dr. Crichton arrived at the scene of the accident to find his week old daughter howling in the back of a police cruiser, but otherwise unharmed.  
  
Crichton threw himself into parenthood with a fervor usually reserved for addicts. Kate was his shadow often napping on his office sofa, attending lectures well beyond her years and lunching with faculty. The staff adopted the poor frazzled scientist and his beautiful golden haired daughter. Gifts of books outnumbered teddy bears and dolls, and music was a constant in the Crichton home. Jack, a well meaning grandfather, would take Kate on tours of his office at the Cape Canaveral Space Center, where he remained a consultant. As the years passed, Kate became more comfortable in the world of numbers, wormholes and theories than with boys and dances. She and her father would spend hours debating the color of the universe, the importance of quarks, and the existence of beings in the vast darkness outside her tiny bedroom window.   
  
No one was surprised when Kate announced that she would study Astronomy and Physics at Sagan University. Dr. Crichton couldn't have been more proud. For on the anniversary of his wife's death, his only child, his grown daughter, was offered the opportunity to work on the Farscape project that had defined his life nearly three decades ago.  
  
Kate called him every evening with updates on her progress through the rigorous astronaut training. She sounded exhausted, yet exuberant. Crichton took each step with her as his own, and celebrated her achievements as leaps he was never meant to take. On the morning of the launch, the three generations of Crichtons gathered to say a heartfelt and tearful goodbye. Kate, in isolation, kissed the glass separating her from the man that she admired with her whole heart; and on that day she told him so. Crichton, beaming with pride, gave her a thumbs up just as he had when she'd learned to walk, to hit a ball, to pirouette, to sing, and at graduation, at Astronaut Training and now her first real mission.   
  
As he and Jack watched from the enclosed observatory reserved for IASA employees, a mighty roar quieted the crowd, as seconds froze and the world stood still. The rocket carrying the module seemed unable to lift off until the power of the propellants accelerated and the flame grew. Then the black that engulfed the module pushed way to blue as the rocket made its way into the heavens. As the boosters dropped away and began their long steady descent into the ocean, the Farscape module, the fifth of its kind, flew under Kate's power. Dr. Crichton watched as Kate began the first turn that would put her in line with the wave that would propel her into a low orbit. Three minutes into the flight, John Crichton, and his father Jack, watched as silky blue tendrils began to coil themselves around the module carrying his daughter. His pride at once turned to horror as he watched what he believed was the first wormhole ever witnessed by humankind. Time stretched to forever as Crichton called to his daughter, but her radio was silent. The sky went almost purple before it sealed shut, as if nothing had ever happened; but Kate's module was nowhere to be found. The Farscape 5 module had simply disappeared from the radar, and ceased to exist. Crichton, for the first time in 27 years cursed out loud, cursing a fate that would rip his daughter from him on the cusp of realizing her dreams. And so, that one simple word of four letters would come to be his nemesis, his downfall, and eventually his savior.  



	2. A Second Chance?

Chapter 1  
  
Dr. John Crichton gathered his briefcase and sucked down the last pulpy bits of a glass of orange juice. He had considered taking the day off from classes, but with finals being next week he decided against it ; his students would need his guidance even more now. Rubbing bleary eyes, he locked the door to his rented cottage, and stepped out into the cool morning mist of south Florida. All traces of the previous evening's meteor shower were hidden in the soft dawn light. Climbing into his Volvo, he adjusted the mirrors, and belted the seat. The sounds of NPR filled the car, and Crichton surveyed the traffic before pulling out onto the road. He had a full day ahead of him with classes, advising sessions, not to mention his new proposal to IASA regarding the mysterious wormhole that swallowed his daughter's ship. Since that terrible afternoon, television pundits had exhausted every physicist and astronomer in the Northern hemisphere for opinions as to what caused the disappearance of Kate Crichton, but her father knew what it was, as did her grandfather, and the chances of Kate still being alive were--well, there just wasn't a chance. Crichton shook his head to clear his mind of the awful picture of his daughter's final moments. Prior to her loss, he had been troubled by scenes of Caroline's last moments. Though he couldn't say that he loved Caroline, he did feel an affection for her that he had never experienced before.   
  
Crichton pulled into the parking lot and within moments was in his office on the third floor of Kepler hall. The stack of messages that pooled this time of year had considerably shrank, but as the anniversary approached, news programs would inevitably contact him for a comment, or his opinion, or his thoughts 1 year later, then 2 then 3. This year, he had declined to comment, the pain still too real to feel it on global television. Millions of people shaking their collective heads, but not even coming close to understanding his pain.  
  
Amy Richards, his teaching assistant came in with a foamy cappuccino and set it down beside him. He knew that she had more than a passing interest in him, but he couldn't bring himself to get beyond the first date with anyone. That didn't, however, stop Amy.  
I thought you'd like a danish. I know you haven't eaten anything.   
I'm not hungry. What time's the meeting with Randall?   
10, but I can run interference if you need me to. She sat down across from his desk and removed a stack of papers that he had given her to grade on Friday.   
You know, you missed a really good time Friday night.   
How do you know? He looked at her directly with a look that conveyed his desire to be left alone.   
It won't always be like this, someday it won't hurt as much. Someday you'll-  
I'll what? Wake up and forget that my daughter is missing, probably dead, like her mother, and my mother, and every woman that I've ever cared for? Excuse me, I have a class.  
  
  
The first ten minutes of class were the worst. He looked to the seat where Kate had spent three semesters, taking every class he taught. Dean Whittier had thought it a bad idea that Kate take her father's classes, but when he saw that she excelled regardless of who taught her, the rules were relaxed. Crichton always lectured directly to the student who occupied her seat, and word soon got round that maybe the room was haunted; it was Crichton himself with ghosts.  
  
The day passed slowly, and by 1:00, Crichton was holed up in his office, smoking a much needed, but much despised cigarette. He had taken up the habit in the Stockton Memorial Hospital's emergency entrance. A wispy man, awaiting the results of his wife's MRI offered him a Marlboro, and Crichton, needing human contact, took it. Mrs. Wispy would make it. Mrs. Crichton would not. The phone rang, and the jangle threw him off so that he dropped the burning cigarette into his lap. After batting at the fabric that had nearly caught, he stamped the ember and grabbed the handset.  
  
  
Dr. Crichton, there is a man to see you in Dean Whittier's office.  
Tell him I'm busy. Papers to grade or something.   
I'm sorry Dr. Crichton, he says it's urgent.  
Thanks Marie, I'll be there in a minute. Crichton smoothed his graying hair, and pulled his tie up. He debated wearing his jacket, but decided against it, wiping sweat from his brow. Being summoned to Dean Whittier's office was never a pleasant experience, but from Marie's tone, Crichton could tell that this would not be a social call. He bit his lip and locked his office as he passed the offices of his colleagues. Former teachers of Kate. People who never knew Caroline.


	3. May An Old Acquaintance Be Forgot.

Chapter 2   
  
  
Marie waved Crichton in and pointed to the phone, as she continued screening a caller who wanted to interview him for a NOVA special on electro-magnetic pulse. EMP was the reason IASA had given the world for Kate's disappearance, but the lack of wreckage ruled that out for both John and Jack. Crichton crossed the well appointed office, and pushed open the frosted glass door. Dean Whittier stood, and thrust his hand forward, making John nervous.   
Good to see you, John, how are you this fine day?   
Same as ever. No disrespect sir, but I have a class in 10 minutes.  
I won't keep you. But there is someone here to see you. I'll leave you two alone.  
Alfred Whittier excused himself from his own office, and left John picking leaves from a dying ficus as he sat on the edge of a massive oak desk. The door that led to the faculty lounge opened, and D.K. entered with a solemn look on his face. Crichton stared at him, not wanting any part of this person who had been his friend, his confidant and partner. Science had all but forgotten the great doctor Crichton, but the world knew of the accomplishments of the famous astronaut Daniel Kemper.  
What could you possibly want from me?  
It's what I can give you. I have news...Crichton, it's about Kate.  
Crichton stood and thrust his hands into his pockets. He did not want to hear that Kate's  
body had been recovered because then there wouldn't be any hope at all. No body meant there was still the slimmest chance...however slim, that she would come home.  
An unidentified craft was spotted entering the atmosphere around 1:30 this morning. Just after two, we had reports that a ship, fitting the description of the Farscape 5 module, crashed into the Pacific Ocean. Recovery efforts were begun and... we need you to come to claim the body if there is one.  
So you're not sure it's Kate's ship yet, so you're still not sure if she's alive or d-  
He began to slip and D.K. reached out to help him stand.   
Don't you touch me. Don't. He loosened his tie and felt cold sweat running down his back. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.   
Can I get you something to drink, John?  
His throat constricted, and he began to hyperventilate unconsciously, holding back a tide of emotions, the least of which was hatred for the man holding his daughter's life over his head. D.K. handed him a styrofoam cup filled with water that gurgled from the dispenser in the lounge. He sucked it down and noticed that his teeth had made indentations on the cup. His daughter's body. The waste of three lives.   
When do we leave?  
Now if you're ready. I have a car out front.  
I'm as ready as I'll ever be. But Crichton knew in his heart that he would never be ready to accept the fact that the child he had given up his dreams for was dead.   
  



	4. Reality Is In The Mind Of The Beholder

Chapter 3  
  
  
The flight to Hawaii was long and uneventful. Crichton used the time in the air to catch up on D. K.'s accomplishments. Most recently, he was nominated for a Nobel Prize in Physics, based on theories that he and Crichton had barely grasped decades before. D.K. kept to himself, giving Crichton his distance. But Crichton was morbidly preoccupied by him. D.K. felt his every success jab Crichton in his gut; and hearing that his two sons were teaching at Harvard and Princeton respectively, was the icing on the cake.  
  
I never cut you loose. The decision was not up to me Crichton.  
You did nothing to stop it. He twisted his napkin around his fist and felt his heart beginning to thud in his chest.  
I did everything I could to stop them from letting you go. Your father thought it best that you focus on your family. He knew that it would kill you to see us living your dreams. Crichton, I never stopped being your friend, but I had to let you go for your own good.  
You're saying that my old man had me sacked?  
Crichton, it's not as bad as it sounds. He only wanted what was best for you and your family.  
He threw back his scotch and soda and pulled headphones onto his ears. The flight attendant smiled and handed him a warm cloth. He found himself washing his face, but as the tears came, he sobbed quietly into the towel.  
  
  
The next morning, Crichton found himself standing on the pier overlooking the ocean as the Farscape 5 module was lifted off the deck of the U.S.S. Harmon. The air scrubber panels on the outside of the module were broken open, and a crew outfitted in Haz-Mat suits sprayed the inside with a disinfectant. As the smoke cleared, a crew member stepped up onto the wing of the module and peered down into the seat. He waved his right hand to signal the crew that there was indeed a body. A Med-evac team rushed onto the platform, and the canopy was thrown open. The body of a young blonde woman was lifted onto a gurney and rushed into the back of a waiting military ambulance. Crichton was escorted to the base hospital, and given a hazardous materials suit to protect him from any extra-terrestrial bacteria that may be present on the girl's body. Crichton fumbled with the billowy suit, and the air hoses, not being able to dress fast enough. He had to know; had to know if his daughter was dead or alive. A young doctor took his arm, and he leaned on her for support.  
  
John Crichton stepped into the surgical bay, and saw his daughter splayed out on a steel table. Nurses were attaching monitoring equipment to her, and Ringer's solution dripped into her arm. An IV for a live human being...  
He took her pale hand in his and longed to take off his glove to determine whether the hand was cool or warm. He stared at her face, slightly older, but still beautiful. He brushed her hair away from her face and saw that she had a series of tattoos on her skin just beneath the hairline. He didn't recall her having a tattoo, but he couldn't know for sure. It could have been a hazing rite from her Astronaut training session.  
C'mon Katie. Show your old dad those baby blues. He set her arm down gently, and faced the doctor.  
  
She is in stable condition. She is well nourished, clean, and in good health. And according to her records from IASA, she has gained five pounds since the launch. We can't explain it. She hasn't regained consciousness, but we don't see any neurological reason why she wouldn't. It's possible that her body has gone into a sort of stasis to protect her from the lack of food, water and oxygen in the module.  
The module wasn't designed for long-term occupation. At most, the module can recycle oxygen and water for three months. There was only enough food for three months. The chance of her needing it was remote but it was a precaution in the event that a catastrophic computer failure occurred. We figured she could get to the Space Station. He wanted to tear his helmet off and kiss her cheeks; the cheeks that had grown red with embarrassment when she admitted her crush on D.K. at six.  
I understand your disbelief. We are all at a loss as to how she survived. We all watched her disappear on television. I'm grateful that she has been returned to your family. I expect that once the military has cleared her, IASA will have a million questions. Maybe you should stay upstairs, we have a cot, it's not much but-  
Thank you. He stepped out into the hall and slid his helmet over his head. D.K. approached and offered his hand.  
Congratulations, John, I heard the good news. I'm so glad that Kate is going to be all right.  
It doesn't figure. It doesn't add up. She couldn't have survived for four and a half years on three months worth of supplies. Not to mention the oxygen scrubbers would have ceased to function a long ass time ago.  
Maybe the doctor is right. Maybe she went into some sort of shock induced stasis. But we know our theory is correct. We're on our way to changing a Physical Law. I expect that you'll want to come back on board with the Farscape Project?  
D.K., why wasn't her ship seen by the Space Station? Why wasn't she picked up on our radars? Our satellites never collided into her ship. She wasn't there. She wasn't there.  
I know that. I understand what you must be feeling, but we won't know anything until she regains consciousness. Join me for some coffee.  
I'm not up for coffee with you.  
You don't want coffee, or you don't want coffee with me?  
Can't leave it alone can you? Fine. Coffee with you. I'm just so happy to see my baby girl alive, I could dine with the devil right now. The two men are escorted to the hospital cafeteria, as Jack Crichton runs in.  
John, I just heard. He throws his arms around his son and Crichton claps his father on the back.  
She's alive, dad. My girl's alive. Just goes to show, you can't kill a Crichton.  
Son, when I heard that our Kate was found, I, well, I didn't know what to say. D.K., can I see her?  
I'll take you to her, but she's still unconscious.  
I don't care, I just want to see her with my own eyes.  
  
  
Crichton spends the afternoon holding Kate's hand. When the second shift nurse leaves the room, he slips his helmet and gloves off and presses his lips to her warm cheek.   
I love you, peanut. We have lots to talk about, so come on back home baby girl.  
Da-- Dad?  
I'm right here. He feels the tears forming at the corners of his eyes, and instead of hiding them, he lets them fall onto her hands as he kisses her fingers.  
I came back for you. We have to leave here as soon as possible.  
What do you mean? You just got back, you have to be monitored, do you know what happened to you? Do you know how long--  
Four and a half years. I know. I was about to correct for the next phase of the mission and a worm hole opened over top of me. I was spat out on the other side of the galaxy, where a ship picked me up. A bio-mechanical ship filled with the most amazing creatures. Dad, I have done so much research on worm holes, but I need your help, my friends need your help. I did all of this for you dad, the whole astronaut thing, so that you would be proud of me and so that you would have a way to finish your life's work.  
Whoa, Kate, slow down. You're tired, you've had an-- odd journey, we can talk more tomorrow.  
I won't be here tomorrow, dad. Moya, the ship I told you about, she is waiting to pick me up. I came to get you and leave. Dad, please believe me. There are so many wondrous and beautiful things that I have to show you.  
Kate, you really believe this. I don't know what to say.  
Say that you'll come with me, please Dad. I have missed you so much. She takes his hand in hers. I've always known that I was the reason that you never got to go into space. Please let me make this up to you. Let this be my gift to you, Dad.  
As she echoed the words from his recurring dream, Crichton could feel his stomach turning over. Either his daughter was suffering from some sort of space dementia, or she was telling the truth; that extra-terrestrial beings had been taking care of her for the last four years.   
If I were to say yes to this, how do you plan to get us back with your friends?  
Ka D'Argo, a Luxan warrior who is my closest friend, has a ship that rode in along side of my module. We made a large radar imprint, but no one suspected. He can make his ship invisible. We plan to leave tomorrow at noon. We will rendezvous with Moya behind Europa  
Oh Peanut, I'm sorry. He stands and shoves his fists into his pockets. This is too fantastic. A living ship is hiding behind one of Jupiter's moons, and you're waiting for your invisible friend with his invisible ship. Honey, I don't mean to patronize you--listen, I want you to get some sleep and we'll talk about this tomorrow. Okay?  
Dad, no wait, I know how this must sound, but how could I be alive if I wasn't telling the truth? You know the capabilities of the module as well as I, I would never have made it this long. Dad, you must believe me. I do not have space dementia. There are people looking for us and I need your help. Please, I promised my friends that I would help them find a home, but it means that I can never come back here. I had the equations that we needed to navigate worm holes, but I was captured and tortured, and the information was stolen from me by a creature named Scorpius. Now, there's a war starting because of what I knew and it's my responsibility to put a stop to it. Dad, I know this is incredible, but please take a leap of faith for my sake. At least do this for yourself.  
I want to believe you, Kate, God knows I do. It is so good to see you. I just knew that I was coming here to claim your body. I'm so glad that you're home.  
Dad, you have to come with me. Space is my home now. My friends are my home. I have a new family, but I need you to be part of it. Say you'll come home with me. I'm leaving tomorrow either way.  
You will do nothing of the kind, young lady. Jack enters the darkened room and steps into the light cast by the room's overhead lamp.   
Grampa, It's so good to see you. A tear slides down her cheek and she leans into his kiss.  
Dad, Kate was just telling me where she has been all this time.  
Where _have_ you been, Katie?  
In stasis Gramp. I don't remember much of anything really. She looks down at her hands in Crichton's and then back up at her grandfather. I'd really like to be with my dad for a few more minutes, would you mind?  
I'll just be outside. He pats Crichton on the shoulder and John nods.  
Why didn't you tell Grampa where you've been?  
Because he wouldn't believe me anymore than you, but he would try to get you to put me in a hospital and I know that you wouldn't want to, but he's your dad. Please don't give me that look. You've always said that Fate was your enemy. The reason all of your dreams had died.  
But Fate also gave me the most wonderful daughter that a father could have, and I don't regret giving you life. I don't regret a moment of our time together.  
This is your chance to live your dreams, Dad. There are the most beautiful creatures you can imagine. Of all shapes and sizes. I can prove what I'm saying is true. Will you do something for me without asking any questions?  
Anything, Peanut.  
Will you go to our cabin? There is a woman there. She looks human but she's not, she's Sebacean. Her name is Aeryn Sun. Please, go to her and tell her that I arrived safely. I sent her ahead of the module during the meteor shower. She will understand you, but you will not understand her so I wrote down some things for her to say. She has been learning English, but please be patient. She is my proof, Dad. She takes his hand in hers and looks up at him. If you trust me, I can show you the most wonderful things.   
I'll do this for you Peanut because you believe it so strongly, but I--I'll be back in the morning.  
No Dad, don't come back here, there isn't time. Don't let anyone follow you, don't tell anyone where you're going. In fact, would you send Grampa in so I know he won't follow you?  
Why all the secrecy?  
Because there are beings looking for us that look human, but they're not. I don't know who we can trust. I just wanted to come and get you so that we can settle down and stop running. D'Argo and I want to stop running so that we can start our family in peace.  
I love you.   
I know, Dad. I love you too. Hurry.  
Crichton asks his father to sit with his daughter as he searches for the rental car that was provided for him by D.K.   



	5. A Close Encounter.

Chapter 4  
  
Crichton felt fatigue coming over him as he nosed the Taurus down the sloping drive that led to the cabin he had inherited from his mother. A carpet of pine needles made the drive eerily quiet, and the fading sunlight cast a burnished glow that settled on the horizon. He shut the engine down, took the keys from the ignition, and stepped out onto the soft grass. The last time he had been here was the week after Kate's disappearance, and it took everything he had to return to his home and the throng of reporters awaiting his comment.   
  
The two hour drive had been emotionally taxing; he had almost turned the car around twice. Her tale of invisible ships, translator microbes, and a race of beings close to human, had been overwhelming. If his daughter was telling the truth, then some unknown humanoid was awaiting him in the middle of the forest where no one would know he had gone. If she wasn't, well, she was ill and would need to be hospitalized. Crichton didn't know which was the less desirable outcome, but he had promised her that he would go and he always kept his word. After a quick trip to the last grocery before the backwoods, he knew he was committed.  
  
The main house was beginning to show some signs of wear, but overall Mr. Mills, the property's caretaker, had done a decent job of maintaining the home's condition. He felt a frisson; a sense that someone was watching him through the tiny window that overlooked the drive and it made the hair on his arms stand. So far, so good he thought to himself. If crapping your pants can be called a good thing. Nervous laughter bubbled in his throat, but he stifled it. The key slipped into the lock with a definitive click, and he pushed the door in without entering.   
  
I come in pieces! he called out, holding his hands in the air. No one returned his greeting, and no one appeared from the rapidly growing shadows. Okay, count of three, you come out, or I'm leaving to put my daughter in an asylum. He felt ridiculous standing in the doorway calling out to the ether, but what if this Aeryn Sun had tentacles, or worse.   
Have it your way. One. He stepped into the doorway and looked around. It was darker than he feared; he couldn't see anything in front of him, and the light that dribbled in from the door was too pink to make a bit of difference. He remembered the tire iron in the trunk of the rental car but thought better of it as he screwed his courage up and closed the front door. In the silence that followed, John Crichton went through a range of emotions, including disappointment, sadness and relief. Oh Katie. He shook his head and turned on the first lamp he came to. The amber glow lit the hallway, but not much of the room itself. He bit his lip as he went around the room lighting lamps and wondering if he should call his father and warn him that Kate was going to go A.W.O.L.. He took his cell-phone from his breast pocket and began punching in numbers. The cold nose of a weapon pressed against the side of his head and he dropped the phone.  
  
I'm not going to hurt you, I'm John Crichton, Kate Crichton's father. He tried to get a glimpse of the being but it was beside, and yet behind him. The creature did not respond, and he felt quick and sure hands sliding over his legs, and up his back. Hey now, my daddy says you've got to marry me if you wanna touch those parts. He felt himself being turned around to face what he presumed was Aeryn Sun, and found no one.  
I said I won't hurt you. I just want to know who I'm talking to. Talking into the air makes me feel like an idiot. He heard a slight rustle behind him and quickly turned to find Aeryn Sun lifting her weapon to his face.   
The female creature struggled to say.  
Crichton felt lust coil in his groin and he slowly allowed his mouth to close. She stood nearly as tall as he, with a tight braid of jet black satin pulled away from her face. She wore a leather half shirt, and had poured herself into leather pants that boasted a large weapon, slung low, on each hip.  
She demanded.   
Proot? What, what is proot? He watched her struggle to form the words of his language, and was convinced that at the very least she wasn't American.   
John Crichton. Proot.  
Proof-Oh, Proof that I'm Crichton. She nodded fiercely and he bit his lip to stop staring at the curve of her jaw, the hollow at the base of her neck, the navel half hidden by leather. I have a driver's license, you probably don't know what that is though. What can I do to prove who I am? He found that he was speaking more to himself than to her. He kept his eyes on her as he dug through his pockets searching for a photo of Kate or anything that he could use that would persuade the woman in front of him to put away her weapon.  
John Crichton, The rest of what she said to him was unintelligible, and he saw her reach into a hip pocket and remove a square of cloth. She handed it to him and he saw that his daughter had written a question on the cloth with a brown liquid that resembled squid ink.  
Name the color of the universe. He smiled to himself; as a child Kate had been fascinated by what color the universe was. They had decided when she was seven that the universe was cappuccino with extra milk. He explained this to Aeryn Sun, and she put her weapon away.   
Do all Sebacean women look like you? I mean the leather and the guns, and the hair. He cleared his throat nervously, and when she smiled, he had the feeling that she knew exactly what he really meant. She shook her head and he took a moment to survey the room. There were boxes of books stacked by the door of the cabin as if she meant to take them with her. I'd give my left nad for a Sebacean-English dictionary right now. He heard her throaty laugh and decided that from that moment on, he would do anything to hear that sound again.  
After a few tense moments, and an awkward silence, Crichton went to his car to remove the bags of groceries that he had purchased. He began unpacking the bags, and found Aeryn Sun's curiosity about him arousing. She watched his every move, and he felt her eyes on him. He placed a bag of oranges on the kitchen counter and she closed the distance between them with two steps. She picked up an orange and rolled it in her hand with long, slender fingers. He cleared his throat and letting his hand linger a moment, he took the orange from her.  
He over enunciated, and she bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.  
She laughed again, and a wisp of hair fell over her right eye. Crichton reached up to move it and she grabbed his wrist, shoving his arm away.  
I'm sorry. I was only---Sorry. He shook his head and stepped back as she sighed, tucking the wisp of hair behind her ear.  
Would you like me to cut this up for you? It will be easier to eat. He realized that the sexual tension that he had assumed was mutual, was born of the longing that he had not fulfilled in several months.   
She laughed again, but he felt it as a twinge in his heart, and decided to keep his distance. She handed him the orange, and he pulled a knife from a drawer. She tensed up and he sliced the orange into quarters. He handed her one and put it to his nose, inhaling the pungent fragrance. She did the same and he watched her close her eyes to inhale a second time. When he saw her pink tongue tentatively glide across the rind of the orange, he picked up a quarter and bit into the flesh. Juice ran down his chin, his wrist and then his elbow, which made her soften and laugh. He ineffectively wiped the juice from his chin with his thumb, and laughed as she bit into a quarter that squirted juice into the air. He watched her as she licked her fingers clean.  
Crichton pulled more items from the bag, and delighted in her response, though he kept his distance to respect her and to show her that he meant her no harm. She had said Thrust chew? which he guessed was her way of asking can I trust you? Can I trust you? He mulled her words and her actions, and concluded that she had been through something horrible. And when she leaned into him, but withdrew when he neared her, he longed to protect her from whatever had caused her to be this way. He knew then that whether Aeryn Sun was of this world or not, he would never again be the same John Crichton. 


	6. Sealed With A Kiss...

Chapter 5  
  
Over a dinner of baked chicken, roasted new potatoes and green beans, Crichton realized that he could communicate rather well with Aeryn Sun, as long as he stuck with yes or no questions. She had devoured her meal with a relish that suggested that she hadn't had a decent meal in a long time. After a third glass of wine, he hoped that she was relaxed enough to permit him to ask more personal questions.  
So, tell me, you have spent the last four years taking care of my daughter, right?  
She nodded and smiled which he took to mean that she was rather fond of Kate.  
Did she ever tell you about me?  
Yescht. Kate loscht; warum hone. Dod Science.  
Yes, I am a scientist. But what has been happening to her for the last four years, has she been in some sort of trouble?  
The look of anguish that crossed her face led Crichton to the belief that maybe Kate hadn't told him nearly enough about Aeryn Sun. Kate-my daughner.  
Kate is your-- did you try to say_ daughter?_ When she nodded, Crichton found that he was more confused than before. You _think_ of Kate as a daughter. Clearly the two women had been through difficult times that had tested their relationship. It was only natural that Kate would look up to the older woman as a mother figure considering Crichton had never been great in the Mom department.  
Are you married? When she blushed, he knew that the wine had affected her.  
Nole.  
Have you ever _been _ married?  
Yescht. He saw her brow furrow just before she turned away and knew that he'd touched on a sore subject.  
I was married too. My wife died. Did Kate tell you all of this?  
Yescht.  
It's just Yes, not Yescht.  
She stood and went to the window, peering out into the darkness. He rubbed his fingers over his mouth, unconsciously wondering what it would be like to kiss her. She turned as if she had been privy to his thoughts and he saw that she had tears in her eyes.   
Look, I don't know much about the plan here, but Kate told me that I wasn't supposed to go back to the hospital. Am I supposed to leave with you?  
Yes. Hair. She handed him another square of cloth written in Kate's strange ink, and wiped her eyes as she turned away from him.  
I didn't mean to open up a can of worms. Are you okay? She nodded but he didn't quite believe her. Says here that you have a ship, a Prowler, and we're supposed to depart tomorrow afternoon and Kate will follow with D'Argo. He shook his head and watched her smooth her hair back.   
Don't take this the wrong way, but-- He thought he saw the softness fade from her eyes as he carefully chose his words. I'm sure that looks pretty cool on a résumé. And I understand the desire to role play, I mean, once I dressed up for the Star Wars convention. I was a Wookie for a weekend--but I'm not entirely sure that what you're telling me is---true. That worm hole could have deposited Kate over Latvia. How do I know that my little girl hasn't signed up for the fruit of the month club?  
Nole Erp. She wiped her cheeks and picked up her dinner plate. Crichton put his hand on her arm.  
No, I'll take care of that. You're my guest. She handed him the plate but continued to stare up at him.  
If you're in some sort of immigration trouble, maybe we could talk to the State Department. When she didn't respond, he feared that he had again offended the woman. Look, this is all new to me. I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing in all of this. I don't know what my role is. You and Kate, you have all the cards and the deck is stacked against me. I'm sorry if my questions have offended you in any way. Maybe it would be best if I just-- She silenced him by pressing her lips to his and placing her right hand on his cheek.   
Nole Erp. She pulled one of her weapons from its holster and handed it to him.   
He held the weighty instrument in his hand, noting how the nose was too slender for a bullet larger than a bb. There were odd markings on the side of the weapon, where numbers or letters should appear. Crichton turned it over in his hand and sniffed it for gunpowder.   
This could be a toy, albeit a rather substantial toy...or it could be Russian. I have heard that they are working on more advanced weapons lately.   
Aeryn tore her weapon from his hand and reholstered it. Clearly she was irritated by him, but he didn't know what to say. The idea that he had just had dinner with, and shared a brief kiss with a being from outer space was no less than the stuff of acid trips.  
She took his arm, pulled him out the back door, and into the near total darkness.  
Seriously? Out there. Come on, I really don't, Oh Hell.   
Aeryn Sun nearly dragged him through the rough brush, and he had to keep his hand up to avoid the recoil of branches that she had shoved out of the way. Fifteen minutes into the woods, she pointed to a black shadow in a clearing.  
  
He laughed out loud and she shoved him onto the ground.  
What? You just told me to shit. I know you meant ship, but give a guy a break. It's not everyday someone tells you to shit in the woods. He stood and brushed the pine needles from his pants. You really should work on your sense of humor. Now where's this ship?  
She took his head in her hands and turned him to the right slightly. He enjoyed the way her cool fingers slid across his face; her palms calloused from labor, but soft. She tilted her head to the left slightly, and indicated an area over her left shoulder. He stepped to his right and peered into the darkness.   
I'm sorry, I have terrible night vision. You wouldn't happen to have a flashlight would you?  
She sighed loudly and he knew that she was blowing the errant wisp from her eyes again. He wanted so badly to smooth it back for her that he felt himself reaching for it. He thought better of it when he saw her arm ready to deflect his advance.   
You know, you really ought to do something about that wisp if you don't want people trying to---   
Aeryn flicked her wrist and a cone of light spread before them for several feet.  
What in the Hell is that? His jaw dropped, and he took a step backward. The large black ant like vehicle loomed before him as the light from her flashlight outlined its hull.  
  
I just did.  
  
  
They sat in silence in the fire lit great room as Aeryn unbraided her hair and let it cascade over her shoulders. Crichton found himself entranced by her, and stared into the fire to avoid her unyielding gaze. He had a world of things to think about. This woman, this alien woman, had blown all of his notions of the higher order of things. He felt as if his very existence was threatened. His work, so influential on Earth, was meaningless to this being who had crossed galaxies. He had discovered, through a series of yes and no questions, that the subject of his doctoral dissertation was taught to Sebacean five year olds who were groomed for military service from birth. How absolutely backward I must seem to her, he thought. He had been worried that she would have tentacles; he hadn't counted on her viewing him as a talking chimp. She lay her head down, and he briefly wondered if he should wake her and suggest that she take the bed upstairs.  
  
  
  
Kate was asking him to give up the only world he knew for the one she had carved for herself in outer space. If he was going to do this, there was no turning back; no stop the shit I want to get off, this was the real deal. He thought of all that he was giving up for a giant unknown; Music, Art, Literature, Science. Aeryn lay on the floor across from him. He watched her slow, even breathing. The firelight cast a warm glow over half of her face, and he took the opportunity to study it. She had full lips that held a slight pout in sleep. Her lashes rested on the tops of smooth cheeks that hollowed just under the prominent bones in her face. Her brow furrowed briefly, as if she was fretting something in her sleep and he slid his thumb over it. She lifted her head slightly to meet his hand and he continued stroking her face, sliding his thumb over her lips. She looked so vulnerable, so different from the confidence that she exuded in her waking hours, that he felt a pang in his heart. He could stay on Earth, return to his cottage, grade papers; surely he could make a decent life for himself knowing that Kate was safe with this woman who had adopted her. Or he could let it all go, trusting fate for once to come down on his side. Could I really un-see? Could I make love to a woman without thinking of Aeryn Sun, a creature who showed me a universe filled with infinite possibility? Crichton leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When she yielded and returned his kiss, he took her into his arms and held her.  
Fuck it, I never liked the Beatles anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
More to come.......


	7. Fell In Love With A Girl.

Chapter 6  
  
As the fire died, Crichton lifted Aeryn from the floor and pulled her close to his chest. Her hair fell over his arm and she lay her head on his shoulder while she continued to kiss him lightly on the neck. He set her down as they approached the door of Kate's old room.  
Here's where I say goodnight. I hope you sleep well.  
She pressed her mouth to his again, pulling him down to her. He pushed her against the door and deepened their kiss, then he broke away from her and whispered in her ear.  
He pulled her arms down from his and took a step back.   
She kissed his cheeks and his mouth, pulling at his shoulders to bring him in closer.  
I just can't. I can't take advantage of you, you've had a lot to drink, and I wouldn't feel good about it. He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips, kissing each finger gently. You rest. If you need anything, I'll be right here across the hall. He watched her retreat and hoped that she didn't think he was rejecting her because she was not human.  
  
Crichton stepped into his room and turned on the bedside lamp. The room was as he left it four years ago when he decided to return to the world that had shattered after the launch of the Farscape 5 module. He unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the ground, talking to himself in the vanity mirror. Crichton, you are a dumb ass, he thought. He unsnapped his pants, stepped out of them and hung them over the back of a chair. After turning the light off, Crichton slid into the bed between cool cotton sheets and decided to ease his physical tension manually. He lay there in the darkness, wondering what it would feel like to be with her, to have her responding to his kisses, to watch her as he brought her to the edge of madness. He imagined that he could see her in the room across the hall; her black leather half shirt unzipped and tossed aside casually. Her leather pants crumpled in a heap as she slid into the bed, perhaps in a t-shirt that she came across, or in nothing at all. Crichton moaned remembering how she felt beneath him, her mouth parting slightly to let him in as he became insistent that she kiss him. He was startled when the door opened quietly and Aeryn appeared, naked in the doorway.  
Uh, Yeah, Aeryn? What's wrong? He found himself staring as she came towards him. He leaned over and switched on the lamp, careful not to let her catch him taking her in from head to toe. As she sat down beside him, he could see that her cheeks were wet with tears. Oh Aeryn.   
She sobbed in her hands and he put his arms around her. He heard her struggling to come up with the English words to explain why she was crying, and he felt ashamed for thinking of her the way that he had.  
Crichton, I-I ache.  
Fearing that the unfamiliar food that he had prepared had made her sick, he tilted her face up to his.   
Where does it hurt? He hoped he had Pepto-Bismol, but then again, would it work on someone so different?  
She pointed to her heart, and then lowered her head again, letting her hair spill around her so that he couldn't see her face. I'm loscht.  
Finally realizing that she was heart-sick, he kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him, her eyes pleading.   
Please need me. She climbed onto his lap and straddled him, pulling his mouth toward hers.   
I do need you Aeryn, I do, he moaned as she parted his lips gently with her tongue. His arms came up behind her to crush her slight frame against his chest. She cried out as he wrapped his fist in her hair and kissed her more passionately. She grabbed the top of the headboard as he fell against it gasping, her tears running down his cheeks.   
  
Crichton lifted her off his lap and pulled the sheets back, sliding down into the bed to lie flat on his back. Aeryn climbed on top of him and growled as she gently bit his neck. He rolled her over and slowly entered her. She arched her back, then wrapped her legs around him. He stared down at her as she engulfed him, and felt his own tears streaming down his cheeks. He cried out as they entwined, biting and kissing; their need for each other growing. He pressed his mouth to hers as they shared a final kiss before crying out into the darkness, and giving in to the desperation that had claimed them both.  
  
  
Crichton lay with Aeryn curled beside him. He watched the sun rise for the last time in his life, and drifted to a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Crichton awoke, Aeryn was nowhere to be found. He climbed out of the bed and parted the curtains, the clock on the desk read 1: 30. He slipped into his clothes and headed down the stairs. He found Aeryn carrying the last box through the living room.  
Hey, let me get that. He recognized the book on top as one of Stephen Hawking's. He stepped out into the warm afternoon sunshine, and had a pang of guilt that he and Kate would be leaving his father without any explanation. He decided that when the time came to leave this world, this galaxy, he would leave his father a letter explaining his decision.   
Aeryn led the way to her Prowler, holding the branches back for him this time. She was radiant, as she climbed the stairs to her ship, placing the last box in the back. He helped her down and she motioned for him to get in.  
What? Now? Is that it? We just go?  
She nodded, and he stood still for a moment, hardly believing that this was it.  
Just give me a minute, there's something I need to do. Crichton raced back to his mother's cabin and took a quick look around. There were so many things that he wanted to take, photos of his mother, of Kate as a baby, of Jack, but he knew there wasn't time. He settled on the blanket from the bed that he and Aeryn had shared. As he folded the blanket into a manageable rectangle, he searched the room for paper and pen. By the phone in the kitchen, Crichton scribbled a hasty note to his father, wishing that he could say more.  
the note read, I fell in love with a girl. Grabbing the bag of oranges and saying a quick prayer, he tore into the woods to find Aeryn Sun strapped into the forward seat of her Prowler. He waved the blanket at her and she smiled, recalling where she'd seen it before. Crichton crisscrossed the harness over his shoulders as Aeryn had, and signaled to her that he was ready.   
He felt his heart pounding as hydraulic machines whirred, and the canopy settled down over the top of the ship. There was a loud whine, as a blast of flame shot from the rear of the craft. Crichton held on to the sides of the seat and recited The Lord's Prayer.  
As the ship began to lift, Crichton looked out over the trees and watched them bend and sway under the force of the propulsion system. The ship rose higher and higher, and Crichton looked down at his Mother's land once more. He closed his eyes and was thrust back into his seat. When he opened his eyes again, the sky was becoming a deep navy and he estimated that they were on the edge of space. Within moments, Aeryn and John had broken through Earth's atmosphere and he was able to see the world as he had only seen in pictures.   
It's so beautiful from here. He waved to the shrinking planet beneath them, as the Prowler picked up speed. Thank you, Kate, thank you.  
  
  
  
  
The final two chapters to come, I promise.   



	8. History Lessons.

Chapter 7  
John Crichton's head snapped forward and he realized that he had been asleep.   
Aeryn too had nodded off and he wondered briefly if her ship was equipped with an autopilot. He looked through the canopy of the Prowler and saw Jupiter approaching. According to his watch they had been flying for a full day. He peeled an orange and stared at the planet that grew impossibly large as they approached. The black of the universe was flecked with stars, but at their rate of speed, he could only see them as streaks of light. As the Prowler banked left, Crichton was able to see Ganymede, Jupiter's largest moon. Swirling mists of dust parted, and the Prowler approached Europa. Crichton felt his heart skip a beat as a ship larger than he could ever imagine loomed over them. The bio-mechanical ship that had been Kate's home.   
  
  
Aeryn spoke in her native tongue over the radio, and a gruff voice speaking an entirely different language responded. Crichton wiped his eyes as he was overcome by the breathtaking beauty that was Moya.  
Aeryn, I don't know if I'm ready for this, this is---more than I was expecting.  
You oll reich?  
Am I all right? I'm woefully unprepared for this. Would you think less of me if I told you I was afraid?  
She spoke again in tones that he couldn't comprehend, and he loved her more as the moments passed; this woman who had bared her soul to him without words. Aeryn Sun, a woman who was as lost as he. He knew that it had taken a lot for her to come to him and admit that she was in desperate pain. He reached out to touch her sleeve but could not reach her from the rear seat.   
Moya grew as the Prowler was pulled into a large cavernous structure that resembled an airplane hangar. Aeryn pulled her helmet off and began unsnapping her harness. Crichton did the same as she set the Prowler down gently. The canopy lifted over their heads, and Aeryn climbed down the side. Crichton sat for a moment taking in the many ways in which his life had changed in the last two days. After a full minute had passed, Aeryn approached the Prowler and looked at him questioningly.  
I can't do this.  
Thrust me? She stood with her hand outstretched, waiting patiently for him to emerge.  
Crichton stood and took her outstretched hand. It was cool and sure, and he held it for a moment before hoisting himself over the side of the ship. A yellow, bug-like creature on wheels approached with a needle, and he steeled himself for the injection. The needle pricked his heel, and he felt a rush of cold fluid enter his system. This must be the translator microbes, he thought. After a moment, Aeryn smiled and opened her mouth to speak.  
I trust the microbes have had sufficient time to colonize at the base of your brain, can you understand me, Crichton?  
Marry me.  
She smiled and began pulling her gloves off. The Prowler let out a final sigh of steam as the coolant fluid settled over the reactor that served as its propulsion system.  
Sure, you think I'm kidding now, but you'll see.  
Well, I have discovered where Kate gets her--irreverant charm. Come, I have lots to show you and lots to explain.  
He climbed back into the Prowler and retrieved his blanket and his bag of oranges. Don't want to forget these. What are you doing later tonight?  
A very tall creature with worm colored tentacles protruding from his head appeared from around a corner. He rushed up to Crichton and thrust his hand out. Aeryn made the introductions.  
  
  
Crichton, this is Ka D'Argo, Kate's _friend_. D'Argo, meet Kate's father.  
It is a pleasure to finally meet you.   
Crichton sized the man up, and after a moment's hesitation, he placed his hand in the Luxan's. From what I understand, I owe you a lot. Thanks for all you've done for Kate.  
Truly it was my pleasure.  
Aeryn took Crichton's arm and led him down a passageway that opened onto a larger room where he found Kate, a grey child like being, and a slug with large eyebrows. Kate jumped into her father's arms and kissed his cheek.  
Dad, you believed me. You were so late, we didn't know what to think. D'Argo and I were worried that you'd be discovered.  
Yeah well, we were delayed, I slept in. You know me, I like to stay up late. He looked over at Aeryn and winked. He saw the look of amusement on her face as she turned away from the others. The grey child stepped forward and put her arms around him.  
You never said your old man was so handsome, Kate. Maybe we could get to know each other a little better before you take the tour? She stroked his hair and he lifted her arm, took her hand, and kissed it. I'm Chiana. My chamber will be two doors down from yours. After you get settled in-- Aeryn stepped between them, and moved Chiana a pace backward with a playful shove.  
He'll be staying in my quarters, Chiana.  
Crichton shrugged his shoulders as if to say he had no control over the situation. He was grateful to Aeryn for stepping in; Crichton had a knack for offending people, and he hadn't wanted to hurt the girl's feelings. Aeryn resumed her introductions as Rygel sniffed Crichton, then declared that he didn't have time to bother with another u-man.  
  
Sensing an opportune moment, Crichton suggested that he and Kate find a quiet spot so that they could spend some time together. Aeryn went to their quarters to prepare the room for him. Chiana offered to make a meal out of something Crichton understood to be protein cubes of indeterminate matter. Kate told him that he didn't really want to know what they were made of, and he didn't ask.  
Moya's inner chambers seemed to glow at intervals, and Crichton heard the ship heaving and sighing as it prepared for what he was told was starburst. Kate took him to the deck of the ship so that he could see the stars fade to a blur before an electric blue wave pulsed over the hull. A voice requested that they prepare themselves, and he was knocked down to his knees before he could catch himself. The ship lurched forward, and all of space became a blur. He turned away, afraid of motion sickness, and took hold of Kate's hand. She led him to her chamber where she poured him a cup of dank smelling liquid that resembled pond water.   
I'm not gonna get the backdoor trots am I?  
No, Dad. She sat beside him on a medium cot that reminded him of sleep away camp with the Boy Scouts. So tell me about you and Aeryn.  
What's to tell? Aeryn's a beautiful, and most importantly, single woman.  
I saw the way you were looking at her, you like her don't you?  
I'd say that's safe to say. He took a sip and gagged. What the Hell is this?  
It's a mixture of grains we call Reslak. It helps to hold your breath at first.  
Thanks for telling me _after_ I took a big drink.You in love with D'Argo?  
Yeah, he's--he's a gentle soul. I know that once this war is over, we can start thinking of the marriage rites.  
Tell me about Aeryn. From what I gathered, you're very important to her.  
I don't know how much I should tell you, it's a very personal matter and she's an intensely private person. Maybe you should be asking her these things. Kate became very agitated and took an orange from the bag that Crichton had given her. You know, I had forgotten how good a stupid orange could be.   
Aeryn seemed to really enjoy it. He watched her carefully, noticing that she was trying to change the subject.  
That's good to know. Aeryn has needed a bit of happiness for a long time. Look Dad, I can't tell you anything more than she and I are very close. This is for her to tell, if she chooses to. Kate wiped tears from her eyes and peeled the orange in her hand. Crichton didn't want to press, but he felt there was more to the story than either of them was telling. He decided to leave well enough alone, and lifted Kate's hair from her shoulder.   
You look a lot like your mother when you put your head down like that.  
So you've said. She sniffled and he handed her the square of cloth that Aeryn had given him the previous evening.  
What do you use for ink in these parts?  
Blood mostly. She turned and saw him grimace slightly.  
Your own or someone else's?  
Whatever's handy.  
I'm not sure I'm going to fit in out here.  
Fitting in will be the least of your problems. I feel terrible for asking you to come with me, knowing what I know about Scorpius and the Scarrans, but you had to know what was out here. You had to know where I have been.  
Don't sweat it Peanut, I could have been hit by a car crossing campus. I could have cut my throat shaving and bled to death on the floor of that shit hole bathroom.  
Why did you live there for so long?  
Because it didn't cause me any trouble.  
Now I'm really sorry. Daddy, the beings out here aren't all as charming as my friends.  
We're safe now aren't we?  
She bit into an orange segment and laughed as he stood to deliver his Worry at it, not about it speech. I missed you so much.  
Yeah, likewise. He surveyed the room again, taking in the objects that were important to her. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to take anything from Grammy's cabin before I left, as I said, I was in a giant hurry...well, Aeryn was in a giant hurry.  
That's because her Prowler wouldn't show up on anyone's radar as long as she got out between 1:30 and 2:30. We figured out that the SETI satellites reposition during that time, and there is a black out while the satellites change over. They're still recording, but by the time the anomaly is noticed, we would have been long gone. According to Aeryn, you almost didn't make it. She blamed you of course.  
Yeah, well, indirectly it was her fault. We stayed up all night becoming better acquainted.   
Please, you're my dad, Don't tell me anything that will leave images seared in my mind. She put her fingers in her ears.  
You mean sex stuff?  
Stop it! I mean it dad, enough.  
Come on Katie, you're a big girl. What'd you think just cause people are parents they stop doing it?  
Okay, that's it, get out. She fell into his arms laughing and pushed him towards the door. I _know _ it goes on but we musn't _talk_ about it.  
I'll see you at dinner.  
How could I possibly eat now?  
  
  
  
After what passed for an evening meal, Crichton was led to Aeryn Sun's chamber. The Sebacean woman had spent the evening nearly as quiet as the night before when Crichton couldn't understand her. When he questioned her silence, she turned to him and took his hand.   
Why do I get the feeling that you're about to tell me something that I don't want to hear?  
That is what I am most afraid of Crichton. Yesterday, I felt as if we had made a connection. I didn't want you to become important to me. I have already risked too much with the relationship that I have with Kate. The more you pushed, the more I understood how badly I've needed to belong to someone again. She paused, and pressed her lips together. Crichton interrupted before she could speak again.   
You're right, maybe this isn't a good time to talk. I'm tired, and I think we should just get some rest.  
You need to know what you're getting into before we get too involved. You may decide that I'm too much trouble.  
I don't care what you tell me, you could never be too much trouble. Aeryn, I've been so afraid of dreaming that I just stopped; I didn't dare wish for anything but you've made me hope again. Don't tell me that I can't have you, I don't know how I'll spend the rest of my life here having been so close to you last night.  
I just want you to understand, I come with a history.  
Everyone does but we're here now and that's the important part.  
Are you always this simplistic?  
Some people say it's my best trait.  
Sit down because I have a long story to tell you. Please try not to interrupt this is the most difficult thing I've ever had to say and I don't quite know if I'll have the strength to tell it again anytime soon.   
You tell me whatever you're comfortable with.  
  
  
About five cycles ago, no wait, it goes back before that. As you know I was born and reared on a Command Carrier; genetically modified, perfectly suited for extended military campaigns. As a pilot with the Pleisar Regiment I was assigned to a Sebacean settlement called Ta' Rais. Peacekeeper military code requires that we recreate; have relations with other Peacekeepers to create unity within the regiments. I was selected for special treatment by a young, but ambitious, Captain Waru. I was smitten. He was everything that I was bred to believe exemplified the Peacekeeper ideal. Half a cycle after we met, he asked my commanding officer if he could marry me. I was handed over for the marriage rites, then he and I separated to fulfill our military obligations. I discovered that I was pregnant while I was on leave the following cycle. I was granted leave from Ta'Rais, and I returned to the command carrier to give birth to my daughter, Maddia. I was also to prepare a home for us. When Waru came home we were the perfect family. He was the most loving and gentle soul that I had ever known. Maddia was the very picture of her father; she had his kind ways and she loved to learn. She was always laughing. Aeryn began to cry and Crichton tried to wipe her eyes but she stood and placed her hands on her hips, swallowing back tears so that she could continue.   
It doesn't matter, that's not the important part. We lived in what felt like bliss for seventeen cycles. I had returned to my duties on Ta' Rais, Maddia was gaining respect among the training camps for her abilities. My superiors praised our match since we had produced such a fine Peacekeeper candidate.  
  
After a time, there were rumors circulating that Waru had been selling information to the Scarrans. I ignored the rumors but each day the rumors became nastier. Waru assured me that I had nothing to fear, that he was in no way responsible for the information that the Scarrans had been able to acquire. I believed him, he was a loyal Peacekeeper and I never had any reason to doubt him. Her shoulders heaved and Crichton lowered his head waiting for her to gather her strength again.  
Maddia began to be shunned by other Peacekeeper candidates, endangering her chances of being accepted into a regiment. I went to confront Scorpius to ask him to put a stop to the rumors or officially charge Waru so that I could be granted a dissolution of the marriage rites. He told me that he would handle everything and I believed him.   
  
  
Four arns later, Maddia and I were taken aboard a Leviathan prison ship where we were to be transported to a colony of dissidents to await execution. I found out from a friend on board the Leviathan that Waru had been captured before I'd gone to Scorpius. He could have told me then that I was under suspicion; a trial should have taken place, but our departure was made to look like we had deserted. After three of the longest arns of my life, I was dragged into a cell and handed a pulse pistol. Scorpius ordered me to shoot Waru, the man that I had loved beyond reason. When she saw Crichton's confused look, she began to explain.  
It is Sebacean custom that a traitor be killed by a spouse to teach the spouse a lesson about duty and the punishment for treachery. I was so indoctrinated that I only hesitated for a moment before shooting him. He had pleaded with me to turn my weapon on Scorpius, that he was innocent, but the evidence against him was compelling and so I shot him. Her voice quavered and she sat down beside him.  
Scorpius said that I had fulfilled my duty to my people, but in order to fulfill my duty to the Peacekeepers, I had to kill Maddia. He said that it was no longer possible for her to become a Peacekeeper and therefore, she was taking a valuable position away from someone worthy. I refused of course, I even turned the pistol on myself, but Scorpius overcame me and took the weapon before I could--finish it. I was jailed and kept in a cell for a full cycle before I met Kate. I just knew that Maddia was dead. I found out later from someone who had known my father that Waru wasn't guilty at all, Scorpius needed him out of the way so that he could begin his worm hole project.  
  
I spent the darkest hours of my life in that cell before Kate came. I had refused to eat and I was slowly dying. Kate brought me back. Our friendship gave me something to live for. I cared for her each time she returned from the Aurora chair, and she told me stories about you; all manner of stories. She smiled, and Crichton was beginning to understand how strong the bond was between the two women.  
We were able to escape the command carrier by bribing former servants of mine who helped us to a Prowler. Kate and I slipped out when Moya was hijacked by D'Argo and a Delvian Priestess named Zhaan. D'Argo picked us up and brought us aboard as hostages. He was certainly surprised by what he found. We have all been together since.  
And what happened to Maddia?  
A tear slid down her cheek and Crichton wiped it away with his thumb.  
Kate was given the choice between executing a young woman she didn't know and another round of visits to the Aurora chair. Kate chose to kill Maddia.  
Oh God, Aeryn, she couldn't have, Kate would never--  
You don't know Crichton. I was there. I did two trips through the Aurora chair and I would have done anything not to feel that way again. When Kate discovered what our relationship was, she took the bonding tattoos and agreed to give her life to me in exchange for the daughter she had robbed me of. I was devastated, I had lost everything, my husband, my daughter, and my closest friend. I couldn't forgive her for the longest time; I was very nasty to her. But before Zhaan died, she made me promise to forgive Kate and I am stronger for it. Zhaan was right, I was hating the wrong person. Zhaan advised me to open my heart to Kate, as a mother. My relationship with her has made me understand that I could go on. Whenever she told me about what you had been through, I knew that I could heal someday. That's a small part of why it was so important to her to bring you here. She's trying to repay a life-debt.  
I don't know what to say, sorry just doesn't seem to be enough.  
She broke down, sobbing in his arms as he held her tightly. Crichton prayed silently that she would be sane when she stopped.  



	9. The Ties That Bind.

Chapter 8  
  
John Crichton laid his blanket over Aeryn and kissed her forehead. She had cried herself to sleep and he found that he couldn't lie there knowing that his daughter had killed someone to save her own skin. He made his way down the passageway to Kate's room and knocked on the cell's door. Kate stood in the doorway, but did not open it.  
  
We need to talk.  
Dad, I don't know what you want to talk about. It's like you've always said, A done bun can't be undone.  
We're not talking about spilled milk here, you killed someone. You killed Aeryn's daughter. Now open this door before--  
Before what? I'm not thirteen. You don't know what it's been like out here for me. I owe Aeryn my life because of that Bastard Scorpius. I can't even consider marrying D'Argo until Aeryn says my life debt has been paid. Do you think we were just able to walk away from what happened and be mother and daughter?  
You're right, I don't know what you've been through, but I sure as Hell know that I didn't raise you to take someone's life to spare your own. Now I know I didn't cover murder when I taught you how to treat people but somehow, I just thought it went without saying. Kate, why don't you open this door so that we can talk like adults. Make me understand. Tell me your side of it.  
Kate opened the door and pulled her robe around her. She always did this when she was being defensive, and Crichton sensed that if he pressed too hard, he'd never hear her side of it.  
After my module exited the worm hole, I was adrift in space for a few days. I had the supplies that you insisted I carry, but I had no way of knowing how long I would be adrift. I thought I might still be in our solar system. When I saw a ship approaching, I knew that I was going to be in desperate trouble. The ship that captured me was inhabited by beings who called themselves Ancients of Wisdom. They said that they were being hunted and killed off by a Half Sebacean monster named Scorpius. Scorpius was trying to get his hands on worm hole technology; knowledge the Ancients had acquired over the last thousand cycles. An Ancient named Baellion asked if I would bear the knowledge so that if they were indeed killed off, someone would be able to pass the knowledge on. I was to go to the Sarcuus sector to-- in a manner of speaking, download the worm hole information from my head, and I agreed.  
  
  
Because I thought I was doing them a favor. They rescued me, fed me, gave me translator microbes. This is a huge universe, I didn't have any reason to believe that this Scorpius creature would ever find out about me but he did. He had been monitoring the worm holes in the Astrallen area and he discovered that a craft, my craft, had successfully navigated one. He sent a retrieval squad after me and they placed me in custody.  
I told Scorpius repeatedly that I had traveled through by accident and I didn't know a thing about worm holes but he persisted. I was tortured in the Aurora chair for hours. It's this chair where they hook electrodes up to your scalp and send jolts of electricity down your spine. The machine extracts conscious and subconscious knowledge. It has clamps that hold your eyes open--remember Kubrick's A Clockwork Orange? It's like that, only you want to die so badly that you're willing to chew through your own wrists. By the fourth hour, Scorpius had found out what he wanted, what the Ancients gave me, and I was jailed. That's where I met Aeryn Sun.  
  
  
She was absolutely skeletal when I first saw her. She just lay there crying with her back to the door. I tried to engage her but she was too far gone. I just assumed that she'd been in the chair so many times that she was...vacant. So I talked to her the way one talks to a pet; you don't expect a response you just want to hear a voice, any voice. I don't remember when it happened but I said something that made her laugh, and I burst into tears. She put her arm around me and eventually I got her to trust me a little.  
  
  
Day by day, she trusted me more. I was taken to the Aurora chair for the second time and when I returned, Aeryn cared for me. Kate wipes her eyes and Crichton holds her.  
Dad, I didn't want to kill Maddia, I swear, I would never have killed someone of my own volition. Scorpius said that she was a traitor and a spy. He said that if I killed her he would ensure that I was released. I didn't understand Sebacean law...he had this pulse pistol, and I just, I was in that chair for so long, I was spiraling out of my mind. Daddy, I --god, I shot that poor girl.   
It's okay Peanut, you don't have to go on. He didn't know if he could stomach anything worse.  
No, I want to. I need you to understand. Afterward, after I shot Maddia, I was returned to my cell where Aeryn cared for me as she always had. She had no idea that I was her daughter's killer. I didn't know anything about Aeryn and she didn't know anything about me, so I never would have dreamed that I was being used to punish her.  
If this Scorpius creature is such a bad ass, why didn't he kill her himself? And Waru for that matter?  
He calls it his Maximum Kill Strategy. The way Sebacean law works is that if a man or woman is accused and convicted of treason, the spouse must be the executioner. This directive maintains absolute loyalty to Peacekeeper ideals. However, if the accused is later found to be innocent of the charges, the witnesses and the spouse are put to death for having failed to determine the true nature of the accused. Scorpius had the perfect plan and I stumbled into it. Scorpius framed Waru and he was convicted of treason, Aeryn executed him. Scorpius leaked that Waru was innocent, and Aeryn was sentenced to death. The three witnesses, men who stood between Scorpius and his command carrier, were executed on the spot. He had me kill Maddia so that he would be rid of the threat of her seeking revenge for her parents deaths. Then he publicly accused me of her murder and had me sentenced to death. With one move, he would have had seven people killed without soiling his hands; Seven people who could ruin his chances for getting worm hole research underway. He hadn't counted on loyalty working against him. Aeryn had friends, she and Waru were well respected among the Peacekeepers. Two of her former servants helped us get to a Prowler and we took off.  
  
And now you owe Aeryn a life debt. How did she find out it was you?  
After I found out that Maddia was her daughter, I wanted to die. I was already wracked with guilt over what I had done, and to find out that she was my best friend's child...it was surreal. I had come to think of Aeryn as a mother figure and here I had done the unthinkable. I had to tell her. I couldn't let our friendship deepen with that secret between us. I thought for sure that she was going to kill me but she never even tried. She resolved herself to hating me and I understood it; I hated me. But Zhaan, beautiful Zhaan, she begged me to take the bonding tattoos and offer my life to Aeryn. She accepted, but only so that she could remind me of what I had done to her she said. That was the most miserable year I have ever had in my life. And even though I am only her symbolic daughter she has final say over what happens to me in life. She won't even consider allowing me to marry D'Argo until she says it's all right and she thinks that the right time is after we stop Scorpius.  
  
I got the impression that you were happy here.  
I am happy, now that I have you and D'Argo. Besides, it's not like I could have stayed on Earth. Aeryn has forgiven me, but I'm still trying to learn to forgive myself.  
Kate, I'm so sorry. I wish that you had never gotten involved with the Farscape project. I would have been just as happy to never have seen outer space.  
But you would have missed out on knowing Aeryn. She has so much love to give Dad. I'm sure that her feelings for me don't extend to you.  
  
I wish you had been able to tell me this before.  
Aeryn wanted to tell you. She wanted you to know her before you had sympathy for the situation that she and I are in. She doesn't want me to be bound to her for the rest of her life anymore than I want to be, but Sebacean custom requires that she have an heir or her spirit will wander Tormented Space for eternity. I don't believe it, but she believes it, and that's what's important. They're an equi-lineal society, you take your father's name but your customs and practices are taught to you by your mother.  
I'm liking these Sebaceans less and less all the time.  
It's not a bad system, there are just some bad Peacekeepers.  
Goodnight Peanut, I've got to go, I have a lot to think about. He kisses her hand and hugs her, leaving her standing in the passageway.   
I didn't mean to disappoint you, Dad. Kate closes the door to her cell.  



	10. Give Up Or Give In: Thrown for a loop

Chapter 9  
  
For hours Crichton stared out the portal and watched as stars seemed to float by. The view was unlike anything that he had ever hoped for and he stroked his chin as he considered the position that he was in. He couldn't begin a relationship with Aeryn if she wouldn't release his daughter from a life of servitude. But if he sided with Kate, he would be condoning Maddia's murder and whether Kate was tortured or not, Maddia was still dead. He was surprised by a cool hand on his cheek and he turned his head to find Chiana standing beside him.  
Hey, hope you don't mind company.  
If you can call a sulking son of a bitch company.  
I take it you just discovered the Kate-Aeryn problem.  
Yeah. Wish someone had mentioned it before I--before I got involved with Aeryn.  
Would it have made any difference?  
Well yeah, I wouldn't have had sex with her. Maybe I would have tried to reason with Aeryn- I don't know, get her to let Kate marry D'Argo. It doesn't bring Maddia back for her to punish Kate. But on the other hand, Kate needs Aeryn's forgiveness, Aeryn's the only mother that she's ever had. I feel as if Aeryn is holding that over Kate's head and it's hurtful that she's using Kate's intense desire for a mother against her.  
If you ask me, Aeryn's taking this life debt thing too seriously. Aeryn owes Kate. She would have died on that command carrier if it weren't for Kate bringing her back from the edge. She didn't have to accept Kate's proposal of the Bonding Tattoos. Zhaan only suggested it so that the two of them would work through this. Aeryn's using this as an excuse because she hates herself for killing her husband. This is not really about Maddia or Kate you know.  
But Kate did kill her daughter.  
So what! You don't think Aeryn killed someone's daughter or son in her duties as a Peacekeeper? Sure she did, what makes Maddia so special? You know, space is cold and cruel, you get over it and you get by, and that's what Kate did. It's what Aeryn did when she killed Waru. It's awful that Scorpius put them both in a situation that was frelled from the start, but they had a chance to rectify it. Now it's too late. They are on their way to hating each other, and that's too bad because Kate loves Aeryn.  
This is so screwed. I finally found someone I can connect with and...  
I don't come with any strings, so you just keep that in mind...  
Thanks Chiana.  
Glad to finally meet you. She kisses him gently and slides her fingers through his hair before she steps quietly out of the room.  
  
Crichton puts his head down on the table for a moment and promptly falls asleep.  
  
  
Several hours later, Crichton is awakened by D'Argo, who hands him a pulse pistol and a stack of folded clothes. Crichton dresses and tucks the pistol into a thigh holster, as he has seen Aeryn wearing hers. He stands in front of a full length mirror and practices pulling the pistol, adapting to the spring that thrusts the weapon into his hand as if by telekinesis. He stares at his reflection dressed in black, a male copy of Aeryn Sun. He runs his hand across his stubbled chin wondering briefly how to shave in outer space. Aeryn approaches, and places her hands on his waist, pulling him down to her for a kiss.  
You didn't come back to me, I was worried about you.  
I had to talk to Kate. I needed to think. Besides, you were sleeping, I didn't want to bother you. He pulls out of her grasp and takes a step backward. She senses his discomfort and pulls a chair out, mounting the chair as she had Crichton. She rests her forearms on the back of the chair and stares at him.  
  
  
So, did you sleep well? Crichton asks her reflected image.  
Not really, I kept hoping to find you there with me. Is there something wrong, Crichton?  
This just isn't what I expected at all.  
Regretting your decision to leave Erp already?  
No, regret is something I've lived with far too long, I won't do it anymore.  
Then you've discovered the secret to a happy life. I envy that.  
  
Crichton walks towards her and takes her hand.  
Aeryn, I--I need to talk with you about something.  
Is this the part where you tell me that you don't want anything to do with me?  
Is that what you're expecting to hear? Or is that what you want to hear?  
You're being childish, John, answer the frelling question.  
Then yes, this is the part where I tell you that I don't want anything to do with you.  
  
Aeryn takes a deep breath and sighs, unsure how to proceed. Crichton turns away from her, and takes a step towards the portal as he stares out into the cold recesses of space.  
May I ask if this is about Kate? Or about us?  
As if the two could be separated.  
Well, I can't do anything about that.  
He turns around to face her. Why are you doing this to her?  
You know why.  
Do you think that maybe you should have explained why you're keeping my daughter as your servant because of something she was forced to do? Do you think that it's possible that you knew that I wouldn't want you under those circumstances, and maybe you decided to omit that part, hoping I would fall in love with you and it wouldn't matter?  
Have you fallen in love with me Crichton?  
Now who's being childish?  
Aeryn rolls her eyes at him, and bites her lower lip.  
Look, you've got this sick revenge thing going on, and it's not where I'm at. Kate and I are leaving, you can fight your own damned battles.  
She is not going anywhere. She owes me. And so do you.  
How do you figure?  
This was your only opportunity to see space, am I right?  
Lady, you've got stones, I'll give you that. But as far as the rest of it is concerned, Kate and I are leaving as soon as possible. He steps around her and she stands, throwing her chair over.  
You don't have any say. She owes me. You can not take someone's life with impunity.  
Have at it, you're welcome to punish yourself for killing Waru, but you can't do this to Kate anymore. She would do anything for you, she loves you, and you're using that against her. She's said that she was sorry but that's not good enough for you.   
I have forgiven her--  
I want to know why me? Why did you start this with me? I told you that I'd stopped dreaming; I wished impossible things. You said you could give these things to me...if I'd only love you. Well, I --  
Don't say something you don't mean.   
What did you think was going to happen Aeryn? That I'd fall madly in love with you and that would be enough?  
There are consequences to our actions.  
You just made my argument. I don't think we should see each other anymore.  
  
  
Aeryn storms out of the chamber and Crichton smashes his image in the mirror. D'Argo, comes in and sets the chair back on its legs.  
Sounds like you've stepped into a Tu' kah's nest.  
Whatever the Hell that means.  
You gonna be all right?  
You know D'Argo, a couple of days ago, I was just a scientist. My wife was dead, my daughter was missing, and I made do with what I had. The dream was too big, so I let it go. And then my daughter came again, and she gave me a gift, but it had a huge price tag attached and I don't know if it's a price I'm willing to pay.  
What price is that exactly?  
You know, something just occurred to me. After witnessing Aeryn's reaction to my rejection, I've got a hunch that I was supposed to take Kate's place. I get the feeling I'm being had here, and neither of them is aware that the other is scamming.  
I don't follow you. D'Argo hands Crichton a mug of glowing blue liquid, and Crichton swallows in one long draught.  
Women, D. See, Kate figures that I wanted to be out here so badly that I'd be willing to shack up with any hot babe that came along. Well, that's partly true. Aeryn releases Kate from her servitude, and she gets the family she's always wanted. Tiny problem--Aeryn's existing feelings for a man she had never met; me. See, Aeryn's been listening to stories about the great Dr. Crichton for the last four years and she's romanticized me to the point that she thinks she's in love with me. Aeryn and Kate are both wondering why I won't just play along, everybody gets what they want in the end right? I'll bet that if I did agree to be with Aeryn, she'd release Kate from her duty.  
You are either the most arrogant being that I have ever encountered, or you've hit on something.   
I'm not arrogant, I just know what motivates people. Aeryn told me that she used stories about me as a motivation to endure the command carrier. Kate knows that she can't get out of her service to Aeryn unless Aeryn has an heir. Fix up single dad with single mom and stir. Wait for baby to arrive, and sign off. Here's my question for you, do I give in and let them each have what they want? Or do I expose their game and settle down on some odd world, let my toenails grow long, pick the food out of my beard, you know.  
I can see where you'd draw these conclusions, but I don't think they are consciously plotting against you.  
No, I don't think it's conscious either. But I'm willing to bet money that Kate has been thinking of me as the pinch hitter for a long time. What could be wrong with it? I would finally have someone to love, she would have a mother. Hell, I can't say I wouldn't have dreamed up a scheme like this if I was in her situation. It's so simple it almost makes you sick.  
Except there's nothing wrong with spending the rest of your life with a woman like Aeryn.  
Oh, nothing at all wrong with that. I could easily settle down with her. If, and only if, she let's Kate out of her service.  
Are you up to providing an heir?  
I'm a little out of practice but I'm certainly up to trying.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Given the current climate, I had to lighten things up a bit. I apologize if it doesn't sit well with you, I'm just too sad to end things on a bum note. There will be a happier ending than I originally intended, but for the moment I am just devastated by the unexpected loss of this wonderful show. I urge everyone to do everything in his/her power to let the powers that be know that they've crossed the wrong group of fans. Please contact http://www.savefarscape.com  
  
More to come, I'm busy campaigning for the show.  



	11. To Wish Impossible Things

Chapter 10  
  
Crichton spends the early part of what he still considers afternoon, aiming at targets and firing. His shot wasn't half bad, but he began to think that he was fooling himself when D'Argo clutched his ribs and begged him to stop shooting.   
  
Please, no more, I haven't seen shooting like that in--I've never seen shooting like that. How did you get this far in life?  
Yeah, well, blasting practice was on my to do list. Instead of making fun of me, you could be giving me some helpful instruction.  
I don't have a cycle to spare. You're going to have to pick this skill up as you go along.  
Great. Crash course killing. You know, I'm not too happy about this plan you all have about going after Scorpius.  
Fine, we'll drop you off at the next commerce planet and you can start growing your toenails out.  
I didn't say I wouldn't help, just said I wasn't crazy about it, that's all. Where the heck is Kate? I thought she'd come down and see me duded out in leather.  
Kate's-- I don't know. Something must have rattled her pretty bad, she's not herself. She's usually the first one up.  
Leave it to the old man to screw things up. D, I didn't mean to be so hard on her, I was just shocked that she would--look, it doesn't matter. What's done is done.  
Yes, done bun can't be repaired.  
Stick to blowing things up, okay? I'm off to find Kate, by the way, what do you do for chafing in these parts?  
Excuse me?  
Never mind, that explains the skirt.   
Crichton enters the passageway and sees Aeryn waving a wrench like object in Rygel's face. As he approaches, Aeryn steps aside and turns her back to him.  
Pardon me, didn't mean to interrupt. Has anyone seen Kate?  
That Frellnik accused me of stealing her rations. Clearly it was not theft. She was staring into her plate for nearly an arn. Good rations should be enjoyed promptly.  
Rygel, answer his question. Tell the man if you've seen Kate so that he may be on his way and you and I can finish our own matter.  
As a matter of fact, she is in Pilot's den. Now get out of my way. I won't stand for this rough handling. He turns to Crichton I was the Dominar of over 15 billion beings. I am not used to such treatment. I should be properly respected for my position on this ship.  
You're a Frelling thief, and you stole the capacitors from my Prowler. When I'm done wringing your neck, you''ll wish that Durka had been less merciful in sparing your miserable--  
Whoa, I'm just looking for Kate, I'll see myself out thanks.  
Chiana pulls his arm and leads him down a different passageway.  
Seems you've velked everyone on the ship. Except me, of course. Pilot's den is this way.  
Thanks. Why exactly do you people stay together?  
We're all we've got. You know, family and all. We-We can't go back to where we're from, and there's nowhere to hurry off to, we just run. Stay ahead of the Peacekeepers, and now the Scarrans. I guess the Nebari too. It does seem Frelled, but like I said, we're all we've got.  
Are you happy here?  
Happy? There's a concept. Happy. Zhaan was the only truly happy being I ever knew. She loved us all, yeah Zhaan. I miss her, you know? Miss her guidance. Her spirit. She really helped Aeryn and Kate come together in the end.  
What happened to Zhaan?  
's a long story. You probably don't wanna hear it.  
You're wrong Chi, I do want to hear it. He sees tears welling in her black eyes, and he puts his hand on her shoulder.  
She stepped in front of a pulse pistol blast . We were running from a Scarran patrol squad on Sarius and... Aeryn shot at Kate. Zhaan saw Aeryn pull her pistol and...Kate doesn't know about this okay? It would kill her. Just let it go. Aeryn hasn't drawn her weapon since.  
So Zhaan's death is recent?  
Little over a cycle ago. She was so serene. We brought her back to Moya and lit candles for her. She asked me to chant with her. Imagine that, me chanting. She wanted me with her when she died. As if I was worthy. She wanted to see my face she said. Zhaan had that in her. To make people more than they were. She was something special.  
You probably had it all along.  
She pulls away from him. You don't know me. I've done stuff. Right or wrong, I've done stuff. Anyway, that's Pilot's den. Just go in, he's-he's a gentle soul.  
Chiana, thank you for your help, I'm having a hard time trying to find my place here and I've already blown things with Aeryn, possibly with Kate. It's good to have a friend.  
I know. See ya round okay?  
He kisses her forehead and steps into the darkened chamber where Moya's pilot resides. Kate is plotting on a lighted clipboard, and he waves to her.  
Hi, Dad.  
Look Kate, I want to apologize for being so judgmental. I don't know how it is for you here and I should have just heard you both out. I'm sorry.  
It's all right Dad, all riders must pay, right? She steps around the console and a DRD rolls up to her with the sound of metal whisks skimming the floor. Little guy, I need you to monitor the Palsene levels. Pilot and I are going to try re-routing the connection.  
What cha working on?  
Repairing some conduits, fluid coolant systems stuff. Dry, boring.  
I'm thinking of asking Aeryn to marry me.  
What?!! You mean by telling her you never want to see her again? That's certainly a clever way of asking.  
Would you rather I didn't?  
You don't even know her. Why would you do something like that? Don't you think you should take the time to get to know her first? Besides, it's not up to me.  
He looks down at her and takes her shoulders in his hands.  
Would you rather I didn't?  
I'd be lying if I said the thought hadn't occurred to me.  
Yeah. I figured as much. How do you think she'll take it?  
You mean after she says no? You might give her some time to consider it. Time and distance. Really Dad, why are you even thinking about this?  
Crichton turns around and looks over Pilot's den. The chamber is dimly lit, to allow for Pilot's comfort, and the whirring of DRD's making repairs is nearly lost in the deep moans of the ship.  
This is about me isn't it?  
  
  
No, Dad. Not again. I won't have you making another sacrifice for me. Let's just concentrate on catching up with Scorpius and ending this war before it gets started; before too many lives are lost.  
I want you to step down. I want you to marry D'Argo and begin your family if that's what you want.  
I will. But when Aeryn says so. Not because of you trying to take my place. There's been enough of that and I won't have it here too. We left all that back on Earth, Dad, I can arrange for you to get home if you're unhappy here.  
I'm considering it. But only because I know that you can handle yourself out here and I just don't seem to fit in.  
Well that takes time, but if you want to leave then--.  
  
All right, I'll take care of it. Kate sets the clipboard down on the console and steps past Crichton.   
Nice to have met you, Pilot.  
Likewise, Dr. Crichton.  
  
Several hours later:  
  
Crichton and Aeryn both stare at their plates, neither making eye contact with anyone seated at the table. D'Argo begins clearing the soiled platters, and Chiana stops him. Kate, D'Argo, Chiana and Rygel leave Crichton and Aeryn seated at the table.  
I heard that you're leaving.  
You heard right. No reason to stay really, Kate's doing well. Can't say I haven't enjoyed my stay, but it's time to get back to my own world.  
You're a coward.  
You're a bitch. We're even.   
Aeryn rolls her eyes and stands.  
You gonna shoot me like you shot Zhaan?   
Aeryn recoils in horrified silence as he closes the gap between them.  
At least I say what I feel.  
I didn't want to be called a liar, Aeryn.   
You don't want to be with me fine, at least be man enough to admit that you're afraid.  
Afraid? That's like the least of what I'm feeling. What I am is angry. I don't cotton well to being used and frankly, this sulking is tiresome.  
Sulking. Right. My daughter is dead because your daughter killed her. Zhaan is dead for trying to protect your daughter. Sulking. Right, Crichton. You've said what you have to say, and I'll be Frelled if I'm going to stand here and explain this to you again. Good luck. Aeryn spins on her heel to leave, and Crichton grabs her arm and pulls her back to face him.  
I haven't said all that I want to say.  
You want to insult me some more?  
A single tear slides down her cheek and he wipes it away with his thumb.  
I want to tell you that-- Her lip quivers and he lowers his mouth to hers. Crichton holds her tightly as she tries to wriggle out of his grasp. She turns to leave, and he grabs her. With her back to his chest, he whispers in her ear. I want you to give me a reason to stay. You let Kate marry D'Argo, release her from her debt to you, and I will stay.  
I can't do that. Aeryn pulls at his arm as he restrains her.  
Would seeing Kate happy be too much for you? Is that what this is about?  
Aeryn's head dips forward and Crichton buries his nose in her hair.  
She owes me.  
Aeryn, I'm offering myself in Kate's place. I want you to let her go, or I'm leaving it's as simple as that.  
You don't know what you're asking me to do. You don't understand how it works.   
  
I know that I could love you passionately. I know that I am committing suicide by leaving you, but I'm willing to do it. Because I can't sit here and watch this happen to either of you. She's my daughter, Aeryn. She comes first with me. I know this is hard for you. You don't want to be a childless mother---  
I hope that you have a safe journey.   
Crichton releases his grip on her, the fight drained from him. Aeryn pauses in the doorway, but he doesn't stop her. She turns to look at him but he has his back to the door. Aeryn lifts her hand to touch his back and lets it hang in the air for a moment. Thinking better of it, she lowers her hand.  
I wish impossible things.  
We all do, Aeryn. He clenches his jaw and turns to face her. Her face is streaked with tears, and her voice is strained.  
In another world, could you have loved me, Crichton?   
He holds her gaze for a moment, willing her to understand that they had a chance in this one, but she takes his silence for a no, and leaves the room.  
  
  
  
Crichton heads to Aeryn's quarters to retrieve the blanket that he and Aeryn had shared. He could still smell the jasmine like perfume that emanated from her hair as he folded the blanket. He had seen space, his daughter was in capable hands, and there was no place for him with these strange beings. He would return to Earth, wait for the frenzy to die down and maybe pen an autobiography. Eventually, the details would become fuzzy, until he could convince himself that it was all a fantasy. He would ease back into the routines that had defined him, kept him sane. Aeryn would haunt his dreams for a few years; and on quiet evenings, when his house was still, he would hear her throaty laugh. The yearning for her would dissipate with a thousand morning fogs, and a million dark nights alone. But he would get through them. Crichton stepped into the passageway and saw Kate consoling Aeryn; the ideal mother and child, and knew that he had to leave....  
D'Argo's booming voice came over the comms system, and left them all stunned.  
There's a Marauder approaching.  



	12. A Leap Of Faith

Chapter 11  
  
Crichton follows Aeryn and Kate to the bridge where D'Argo, Rygel and Chiana have assembled. D'Argo is at the helm, discussing their options with Pilot.  
I have presented you with both options Ka D'Argo, it is up to you to decide our course of action.  
Crichton stares at the portal window as a spark of light speeds toward them.  
Aeryn approaches D'Argo's console.  
What options did he give us D'Argo?  
The Marauder has spotted us, but has not contacted us. Which could mean that the pilot is assuming that Moya's dead, or that he's coming straight in for an attack.  
Marauders are not capable of destroying a Leviathan-  
No, but we can't outmaneuver him and he can cause Moya significant injury. Our options are to starburst and hope that he hasn't reported us to a command carrier, or shut down Moya's biological functions and hope he has somewhere else to be.   
Crichton approaches the console.  
You mean play Possum? D, we don't have any weapons?  
Leviathans are peaceful creatures, Moya doesn't have weapons.  
Well this about screws the pooch.   
  
  
D'Argo pulls Aeryn aside after seeing the fear on Chiana's and Kate's faces.   
I didn't know that the Peacekeepers occupied this part of space.  
They're colonizing space as fast as they can. Preparing for the Scarran invasion. He shouldn't be out this far on his own though, so I'm assuming there's a Command Carrier nearby.  
I'd say that's a good assumption. So, what do you suggest we do?  
Well, you know we can't shut down Moya's biologix, we would be vulnerable for a long time after that. What if he goes back to command and they investigate? No, we can't hang around here we may have to take a pulse blast or two until Moya can starburst.  
Sounds like a good idea to me.  
Kate steps toward D'Argo and Aeryn.  
There is one other option. I could shoot him down.  
D'Argo and Aeryn consider it for a moment. Crichton's heart lurches in his chest as he watches them intently. Aeryn unclips her gun belt and lays it on the console.  
I'll do it. Give me a minute to suit up.  
No Aeryn, let me, you know I'm an excellent shot.   
Aeryn shakes her head and picks up a pair of gloves.  
He won't be expecting a Prowler, I can catch him off guard. Aeryn takes Kate's hand. You're very brave you know. What's the first lesson?  
We must be brave in the face of danger.  
I'll be back and we can review the strategy, analyze the events. Wait for me in my quarters once this Marauder is destroyed.  
Yes Ma'am.  
  
Crichton watches Aeryn as she runs off the bridge. Kate is taking note of the arn and microt that the Marauder approached. A deep rumbling shakes the ship, and a bold streak of orange and white flame appears just ahead of Moya's view. Aeryn's radio crackles and they hear her engage the Marauder pilot. Crichton feels bile rise into his throat as a burst of flame explodes from the Marauder. Aeryn evades the blast and returns fire. The Marauder is vaporized in a flash of white light that washes over Moya. Crichton scans the viewer for Aeryn's Prowler and is comforted by the low growl that her ship emits as it docks with Moya. Kate heads for Aeryn's quarters, Crichton heads toward the docking bay.   
Aeryn is climbing down from her Prowler as Crichton rushes in. He stands beside her waiting for her to remove her helmet. When she doesn't, he reaches out to her.  
He hears a choked sob from behind the thick moon of glass, and he unsnaps her helmet. Aeryn begins to slip and Crichton tosses her helmet aside, scooping her into his arms as they slip to the floor. What happened? Are you all right?  
I can't stand the killing anymore. That Marauder pilot, she--her name was Seridan. She was Maddia's best friend. I took care of her when she was a baby. She was assigned to find and execute Kate and me. She recognized my voice, and fired. I had to kill her Crichton. I had to.  
I know, it's okay. He smoothes her hair as she stares out into space.  
It's not okay. There's a Command Carrier less than an arn off our Treblin side. We have to leave here, Seridan was able to get a partial message out.  
Crichton calls out to D'Argo to tell Pilot to starburst. They feel the ship heaving, and the star field breaks open in a prism.  
  
  
Crichton assists Aeryn to her quarters where Kate is writing in her strategy book.  
  
I'm really impressed by your execution of the Vessin strategy. That other pilot didn't even realize that you were setting up for it the whole time. He must have been relatively new not to recognize it. Do you think when he tried to draw you in to the Baolin technique that he anticipated you countering with the Preesha? She looks up and notices Aeryn with her head slightly bowed, Crichton holding her hand. Are you all right?  
That pilot was a she. A little younger than you. I cared for her when she was a babe and now I've killed her. Aeryn unzips her flight suit and steps out of it, letting the coarse fabric pool on the floor.   
You seem rattled by it. Aeryn, what is Defense 3?  
I know the Defenses. You don't have to remind me. She pulls a cup from a cutout above a tiny water basin and fills it with a honey colored fluid. Her hands are shaking and she spills some before Crichton reaches out and steadies her hand. She pulls out of his grip, and drinks the liquid; quickly refilling her cup.  
I've never seen you like this over a kill Aeryn. Why is this affecting you so? It was you or her, except you had the 5 of us counting on you. You were protecting us.  
In her mind she was protecting the millions of Sebaceans that count on the Peacekeepers to protect them from beings like us. We are the enemy, and if I appear shaken to you...well there's just been enough senseless killing in my name.  
Aeryn, you have always taught me that Defense number one was get them before they get you. She fired the first shot, she enacted Defense number one and you wavered. You hesitated and she got a partial message out. What do you want me to learn from this lesson?  
Aeryn crosses the room to her clothing storage drawer and takes out a holographic image of Waru, Maddia and herself. She traces the outline of their images with her finger and tucks the image back into the drawer.  
I want you to learn that- Crichton watches her as she carefully chooses her words. Aeryn bites her lip and he sees her straighten up, trying to regain her composure before her eager student. Crichton recognizes her posture and knows that she is about to lie.  
I want you to learn that any hesitation on your part could cost you a great deal. You must always be prepared for the kill shot. You must not hesitate. Have clear judgment, have sound reasoning, then execute. Do you understand?  
Yes, Ma'am. Then employ Defense 3: Do not linger over one's duty. Evaluate, Execute, Analyze, Forget.  
Aeryn sits on the bed and looks at Crichton. He turns his back to her, shaking his head.  
You have done so well this last cycle Kate, I'm sure you will make a fine warrior.  
Because of you. Thank you for my lesson Aeryn. Kate bows her head to show Aeryn respect and picks up her strategy book. Dad, we had to leave the worm hole field when we starburst and D'Argo thinks a Command Carrier is squatting in the field. It's probably Scorpius doing experiments, so we can't exactly get you home yet. I hope you change your mind while we're delayed, I really want you to stay. I'll let you know if we can get closer without endangering Moya. She looks at Aeryn once again, and Aeryn sits up straighter. I'll see you at the evening meal. Kate rushes out, and Aeryn's shoulders slump.  
That was some act you put on for her.  
She needs to have faith in her teacher or she will not have faith in herself.  
What about you? Don't you need to have faith in something?  
What's the point? She begins unbraiding her hair. Crichton lifts her hair from her shoulder and winds the strands between his fingers. He sits beside her and looks into her eyes.  
Make me stay, Aeryn.  
I can't make you stay.  
You came to me, you wanted me--begged me to need you. Well, I do need you Aeryn. Will you let me love you?  
You don't know how badly I want that. But I can't. You are asking me to give up eternal life in Kiella. I must have an heir of my blood. When Kate took the bonding tattoos, she took my blood, she is my heir now and I must instruct her or I have failed in my duties to my Goddess, please don't ask me to forsake my beliefs.  
Crichton takes her face in his hands and pulls her toward him. I would never ask you to betray your beliefs, I know how powerful religion can be, but Kate wants to marry D'Argo and start a family. She loves and respects you so she won't defy you, but I'm asking you to have faith.  
Faith in what? She leans closer to him, brushing his lips with hers. He slides his tongue over her lips and tastes the sweet remains of the Barkash that she drank. Aeryn leans into his kiss, lifting her hands to his cheeks as he holds her face in his hands. He pulls her closer, drawing her into his arms and encircling her. She tries to pull away from him and he holds her tighter.  
Crichton, I can't do this. Not if you're going to leave me. I don't want to need you, I don't want to long for you, please, let me go.  
  
This is not fair, She stands and he holds onto her arm. You're forcing me to make an impossible decision.  
I can't stay and watch Kate put her dreams on hold because the woman that I'm falling in love with is holding her back. She deserves to be as happy as you and I could be. But I watched the two of you together, and I saw how much she is learning from you. Whether I agree with it or not, you are teaching her skills that will save her life out here. For that, I'm grateful, but she is heart broken that she and D'Argo can't have a family. You may not see it, but I know my daughter and I know when she's following orders.  
If I let her go, if you stay with me, what is to become of my soul? When you and I were together in your mother's cabin, you said that my existence robbed you of the very foundation that you had built your life on. I forced you to see infinite possibilities...  
And I changed my beliefs because of you.  
I didn't ask you to. Crichton,you say you love me but if you did, you wouldn't ask me to risk my eternal soul for you.  
Damn you, Aeryn. I'm offering you the chance at a new heir.  
What are you saying?  
How much longer do you think it will be before you release Kate from her servitude?  
Another 5 cycles or so, she's a quick study.  
What would be the harm in allowing her to marry D'Argo?  
She has to prove herself first. She cannot have allegiance to another before she has sworn allegiance to Sebacean ideals, sworn that any daughter of hers will be dedicated to a life of service for Kiella first.  
What if you became pregnant, would Kate be released from service?  
If the child was a girl, then yes, I could release her. Are you asking to impregnate me?  
When you put it that way...  
Crichton, is this about me, or about Kate?  
I won't lie to you Aeryn, Kate's happiness is foremost in my mind. But the last few days with you...I don't want you to get the wrong idea. It was just a thought. I'll see you at the evening meal. He starts to leave.  
No, Crichton, wait.--please? Aeryn puts her arm around his waist and pulls him back. Don't go. You asked me to make you stay. What do I need to do?  
Let Kate marry D'Argo, choose to be with me and we'll have a baby. We'll keep trying until we have a girl child if that's what you need.  
Aeryn stares up at him with tears in her eyes.   
You would do that for me?  
Don't think I'm being altruistic.  
You don't even know me.  
You're wrong. I've known you my whole life. You were every dream that I've ever had, every dream that I've ever lost, you have always been with me. You will always _be_ with me, whether we're together or not. When I made love to you, when you made love to me, Aeryn we reached that place that we've both been looking for. I found in you everything that I was meant to be.  
Will you be with me now? Aeryn stares into his eyes as Crichton takes her into his arms.  
An affirmation of life?  
You could say that.  
Give yourself to me, Aeryn. He lifts her onto her cot and kisses her gently. She slides her hands down his back and pulls his t-shirt from his pants. He pulls it over his head and takes her mouth again. He gasps as she rakes her nails over the skin of his bare back. She pulls away from his mouth and kisses his neck, his cheeks, his eyes. He tugs at her tank top, pulling it over her head, her hair cascading onto the pillow in a pool of black silk.   
His tongue snakes down to the hollow of her neck, and she lifts herself to meet his mouth, her fingers twisted in his hair. Crichton bites at her gently, watching her shiver beneath him. Aeryn pulls his mouth back to hers while unfastening his pants. He laughs as she struggles with the clasp, and he climbs off of her. They shed boots, pants and undergarments, falling together beneath the blanket Crichton brought. He lifts her on top of him and she settles onto him gracefully, purring as he enters her. Aeryn presses her forehead against his, and he feels her eyelashes flutter. He closes his eyes and rests his head between her breasts, imagining her heart pounding in her chest. She glides with him as he kisses the smooth skin of her lower jaw. Crichton pulls her closer and rolls her beneath him. He sees tears in her eyes again as he pushes himself into her. Aeryn clings to him and matches his every stride, staring into his eyes as he makes love to her. They climb together, rising higher and higher; gasping for air, breathing for each other. Each beckoning to the other. Aeryn opens her mouth to moan and Crichton closes his mouth over hers. She arches her back, pushing herself into his arms. They reach the edge, and close their eyes, not daring to look. He grabs her shoulders and pulls her over the precipice with him, spiraling down, down into oblivion.


	13. The Wages of Sin

Chapter 12  
  
Aeryn Sun knocks on Kate's door and waits for a response. Kate opens the door and steps aside allowing Aeryn to enter. Kate has been unpacking the boxes of books that she had Aeryn retrieve from her grandmother's cabin, and she is holding a picture of Crichton and Caroline.  
You've been busy I see.  
Yes, I transcribed my notes from the encounter with the Marauder, and I wanted to get some work done, cleaning, you know.  
A picture of your father and--mother I assume?  
Yes, this was taken about a month before I was born, her baby shower.  
You favor her.  
That's what dad says.  
May I have a drink? Aeryn takes a seat at a small table, pulling the chair under her.  
Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Kate crosses the room and pulls a small bottle of Barkash down from a cubby. Where_ is_ my dad?  
Sleeping. I wanted a chance to talk to you while he was...unavailable. I haven't had a chance to talk with you since we got back and there are some things that I wanted to say.  
Aeryn, I can explain. I was going to tell him about everything, about our situation so that he wouldn't be so shocked when he arrived, but there wasn't time. Everyone was fascinated by my return. I didn't think he'd have this reaction, my dad understands about doing things because you have to-- so I just thought...  
Control your emotions. Defense 4 right?  
I'm in control, it's just that, well you seem so...  
You're agitated. Come, sit with me and have a drink. Aeryn takes the glowing gold bottle of Barkash and fills two cups. Kate sits, but averts Aeryn's eyes.  
Kate, you have no reason to fear me, I am here with good news and there are just a few things that I've always needed to say to you.  
Yes, Ma'am. Kate lowers her head and Aeryn takes her hand.  
  
When you were brought to that cell, I was in a bad state. I wanted so desperately to die that I would have gratefully gone to the Aurora chair in your place. But you had something they wanted...You reached out to me and brought me back and I've never said thank you. Thank you for caring enough to waste your time on me.  
It wasn't a waste, you've been more than a friend to me.  
When you told me that you had killed my Maddia, I...I hated you. I hated you because you had killed our friendship too. I didn't think we would ever be able to have a relationship. Zhaan's teachings, her desire to see us both healed; we wouldn't be here today if not for her. Now look at us. Mother and daughter. Your father coming here has made me aware that I've not been a very good mother to you. I've been punishing you for my sins...I ignored the gossip, I knew in my heart that we were in danger, but I had so much pride that I assumed we would be protected. No one in power lifted a finger to help us. I walked right into Scorpius' plan and I played along. He promised me that he would spare Maddia if I carried out my duty and I believed him. For that, I am to blame.  
  
I know that I've told you repeatedly that I'd forgiven you but I hadn't really, because to do so, I would be betraying Maddia. My heart was so sick with hatred and sorrow, I couldn't forgive or forget. I saw you getting on with your life and I hated you for it. I did everything I could to take that away from you. I was tough on you in your lessons, I didn't praise you when you genuinely impressed me, and I saw the light in your eyes dim. The light that you had carried through what I thought was your most desperate time. Kate, I'm sorry. The Bonding Ceremony is supposed to be a joyous occasion and I ruined it. You needed a mother and I withheld that from you. I'm deeply sorry for the shameful way I've treated you.  
It's all right, Aeryn. Kate whispers with her eyes on the floor.  
It's not all right. Your father, Chiana, Zhaan, they're all right. You've done nothing but love and respect me, and I apologize for not upholding my end of the deal. I didn't have to accept you as my daughter, I could have left. I should have left. You and D'Argo would be married by now.  
You know how sorry I am about Maddia. I was raised better than I've been. I need to accept responsibility for my part too. I'm so sorry, Aeryn.  
I know. I am too. You're a lot like her, tenacious. Aeryn stands and pulls Kate up with her. I'm releasing you from your service to me, but before I do, I have one last request. Marry D'Argo and be as happy as you can be. We quit this once and for all, we leave our memories behind us at this table and we'll not discuss them again, is that understood?  
Aeryn, I--I'm not ready. I have so much to learn.  
I will continue your instruction if you'd like, but it will be a relationship of equals.  
I don't want that.  
What are you saying? I'm telling you that you are free to go, I won't stop you.  
That's fine, but I don't want to be equals. You think you've been hard on me, but you haven't. I could see you trying not to smile when I performed particularly well on a training mission. I knew that you couldn't praise me because you didn't want to betray Maddia. I took what you could give, because I love you. Like it or not, you're the only mother I've ever had, I don't have anything to compare you to, and I don't want to lose my mother again.  
  
We're a ship full of open wounds. Aeryn takes a sip from her cup.  
Aeryn, if I marry D'Argo before my Allegiance Ceremony, does that negate our relationship?  
It would if I wasn't taking the marriage rites with your father.  
He asked you? Does this mean he's staying, or are you going with him?  
He's staying. Aeryn sets her cup down and puts her arms around Kate I haven't said this since you told me about Maddia, but I love you.  
Thank you, Aeryn.  
So, evening meal, then a training session all right? Then you and D'Argo will be on your way I presume, we're very near the Reltaht system, you could take the marriage rites there.  
Yes, we could. Thank you so much, Aeryn. I know how difficult it was for you to say these things, and I'm grateful.  
Your father asked me to have faith, and I'm trying. Having faith that I won't be killed before I can bear a female child.  
Does he understand what you're risking?  
I explained it to him, about not ever seeing Maddia or Waru again, but he is very stubborn. Like you. I have to wake him before evening meal, so I will see you there.  
Yes Ma'am.  
You don't have to call me that you know.  
I know. It's a sign of respect.  
  
Aeryn returns to her quarters and stares at Crichton splayed out on her cot. She sits beside him and strokes his cheek, taking his hand in hers. He stirs briefly, but continues sleeping.  
  
I've done what you asked of me Crichton. It was the most difficult conversation I've ever had. You've asked me to see Kate, really see her, and when I did, I realized how much pain she has been in. I'm sorry for that. I promise you that I will be better. I'm literally trusting you with my soul, please don't let me down. I've been so disappointed with my life thus far. Look at you sleeping there so peacefully. What is it to have peaceful sleep? She brushes the hair off his forehead and stares at his face. I love you, John Crichton. Though I'm not ready to say it to you, know that I love you. She kisses his hand and lays it back across his chest. Aeryn crosses the room to the bath and closes the door. Crichton sits up and smiles.  
I love you too.  
  
  
At evening meal, a new aura of peace has descended on the crew. D'Argo and Kate announce their intention to take the marriage rites on Reltaht. Crichton and Aeryn hold hands off and on throughout the meal, Chiana stands on the table to tell a story about finding Rygel stuck in a ventilation tube, retrieving a sweet Deunda bar. Rygel becomes flatulent with embarrassment, breaking everyone up. After dinner, Crichton sits through Kate's training session, and hands her a towel as she and Aeryn finish the hand to hand combat portion.  
You kick ass, girl.  
Thanks, Dad. She is heaving and out of breath. Aeryn approaches and Crichton kisses her gently, lifting her chin with his finger.  
She has done very well. I feel confident that we have a new leader in Kate.  
Aeryn, may I be excused, I have some work to finish up before I head to Reltaht.  
  
Crichton interrupts.  
What can't wait until you get back? Go, shower and meet D'Argo.  
No, Dad, Pilot has been asking me to work on the scrub shift reversers for a few weeks now, I have put it off and put it off, it really needs to get done or the air around here is going to be noxious. Not to mention the Calxin fumes are making Pilot drowsy.  
Can't someone else do it?  
Like who? Chiana? Come on Dad, if it's not Tab A into Slot B' Chiana's clueless.  
Aeryn, is this something you can fix?  
Unfortunately, my knowledge of Leviathan anatomy is limited. Pilot and Kate have been establishing a working relationship and he really trusts her to improvise, so we allow her to do most of the maintenance.  
Dad, it won't take long. Just long enough for the two of you to get cleaned up for the wedding.  
What do you say, about an hour or two?  
If that. I'm sure you'll find something to do. Kate throws her towel at them and leaves.  
Count on it. He pulls Aeryn to him and kisses her. Kate wait. He catches up to her and pulls her aside. I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you, you've become an amazing woman and I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me.  
Dad, enough, you're getting soft on me. Besides, you have your dreams, I have mine. Thank you.  
You need help? Crichton reaches for her equipment bag to help her.  
No, I've got it, but you can come keep me company if you get a chance. By the way, the comms will be down for a while, so don't be alarmed.   
  
Kate heads off to Pilot's den and Crichton and Aeryn return to their quarters.  
  
Aeryn, thank you. Crichton lifts the errant wisp of hair from her cheek and tucks it into her braid.  
The mood on the ship has definitely improved don't you think?  
Happiness can be infectious.  
Where'd you hear that dren?  
Coffee mug at the Centers for Disease Control. I did an infectious illness class, long story. He hands her an orange and she peels it. Let me hear you say it. Or-an-ge.  
She smirks at him.  
Is that English or Translator Microbe?  
It's whatever you want it to be. She sits on his lap and kisses him.   
I'm gonna go down and help Kate, give her the Dad spiel about getting married, how proud I am of her. You'll wait here for me?  
Of course. I have to plan her next lesson. Give her my love will you, I have a lot of preparations before the ceremony. She sits on a bench in front of a mirror and begins applying make-up. He puts his hands on her shoulders and speaks to her reflection.  
You ready to marry me?  
Too late to turn back now.  
Great attitude to have about it.  
I'm being practical.  
What's practical about being in love?  
Who said I'm in love with you? She looks over her shoulder at him and he grins at her.  
You did. I heard you. Don't look so surprised. I was just lying there, you kept talking. I didn't want to interrupt.  
You son of a tralk.  
I hope that's a good thing. The ship lurches sideways and Aeryn is thrown across the room into John's arms, they fall together against the door of their quarters, Aeryn's bureau slides toward them and pins them against the door.  
What the Frell was that? Aeryn stands brushing debris and makeup from her clothing. Crichton has a deep gash across his forehead and blood is pouring into his eyes.  
It felt like we hit something. He raises up on one knee, clutching his head.  
That's impossible, D'Argo is at the helm. Besides, there aren't any asteroids reported in this part of space.  
Maybe we were shot at.  
Pilot would have alerted us. Something's not right. She pushes her comms badge.  
Pilot? Pilot? D'Argo? Everyone report.  
  
Crichton swoons from the blood loss and Aeryn tears a strip from her bed sheet and ties it around his gushing head. Crichton tries to stand and passes out, sliding to the floor in a heap.  
Probably better, this. She pushes the bureau away from the door and steps over him, racing to Pilot's den where she meets D'Argo.  
  
D'Argo, what was that? Have we collided with something?  
No, we had a clear field, I think we're under attack. I've been trying to get Pilot, but he's not answering.  
Neither is Kate for that matter. The comms must still be down.  
Aeryn and D'Argo attempt to get into Pilot's den, but the door is wedged shut. Pilot does not answer their calls, and the ship rocks to the left side. Moya moans as if in great pain. They feel Moya attempting starburst, but she is unable to muster the energy. Aeryn turns to Chiana.  
Chiana, get up on deck, then back down here. Tell us how many and what we're dealing with. D'Argo, you come with me. They run to the docking bay and D'Argo points to the pad. Aeryn's Prowler is missing.   
We'll have to take your ship D'Argo.  
If we're under attack, we're going to need more than one ship. What's the condition of that Renegade you've been rebuilding? Does it have weapons?  
Yes, it has weapons, but it's basically a training ship, it's not very effective against newer Peacekeeper technology. _If_ that's who we're being attacked by.  
We need it. Suit up, I'll get Lo La started.  
D'Argo wait. She points to a set of 7 inch gold rings piled on a table next to the Prowler pad.   
What am I looking at?  
The capacitors for my Prowler. Rygel must have returned them. Kate's flying in a ship with no reverse thrust. We've got to get her back here. Aeryn zips herself into a flight suit, grabs gloves and a helmet and climbs the side of the Renegade. Chiana rushes into the bay and yells up to D'Argo.  
s a Command Carrier, there are four Prowlers, two Marauders, and more approaching. We're Frelled guys. Why aren't the comms working?   
D'Argo yells down to her.  
Don't worry about that right now, get to Pilot's den and try to get the comms back on line. Find out why Pilot's not responding.  
  
Aeryn leans out and asks Chiana to keep Crichton off the bridge should he regain consciousness. Chiana nods and leaves before they open the hangar doors.   
  
Aeryn, are you hearing me okay?   
Yeah D'Argo, I've got your signal loud and clear. Who do you want first?  
First things first, which Prowler is yours?  
The one not flying backward, I don't know. Kate, can you hear us?  
Aeryn, D'Argo, they came out of nowhere, the comms were down. But I've taken out a Prowler already. They are trying to draw me in closer to the Command Carrier so they can surround me, but I've been using the Grelfik evasion tactic.  
Kate, you need to get back to Moya, my Prowler is under repair, the capacitors are sitting in a pile in the docking bay.  
We need every weapon we can get our hands on. It's not a big deal, I can handle it.  
I don't know that I could handle it and I'm a seasoned pilot. Kate, I'm telling you NOW, get back to Moya.  
You'll thank me for this after this is over. She switches the channel and begins a short burst pattern to let D'Argo and Aeryn know which Prowler she's in. D'Argo hails Aeryn.  
I'm going after the two Marauders, I can use a pulse burst to knock them both out.  
No D'Argo, go after the pulse cannons on the Command Carrier, I'll take care of the Marauders. It looks as if Kate's dealing with the Prowlers.  
I thought you said you didn't have the fire power to take out those Marauders?  
I don't, they're going to do it for me.   
  
Aeryn banks right as D'Argo banks left, heading for the Command Carrier. The pulse cannon fires and D'Argo's ship cavitates. Aeryn slips the Renegade between the two Marauders, dipping to the right, making sure they follow. The Marauders give chase, each trying to pin the tiny Renegade between them. Kate swirls in above a Prowler and lands a direct hit on the canopy shattering the thick glass like substance. The Prowler shakes and breaks apart as it drops out of sight with a trailing streak of black.   
D'Argo fires upon the Command Carrier and takes out a small cannon, suffering a hit. Aeryn leads the two Marauders to a steep climb as the two ships narrow the distance trying to get close enough for a hit. She hits the reversers and the two Marauders collide in a cloud of flame and debris. A chunk of metal spins toward Kate, and she evades it, but loses her lead with a Prowler chasing her. The Prowler takes aim and fires upon Kate, glancing a burst of flame off the left side of the ship. D'Argo pulls back from the Command Carrier and sees 5 more Marauders and 5 additional Prowlers.  
Aeryn, more Peacekeepers.  
Don't get discouraged. We have a lot more to lose than they do. They consider this a training exercise, we're fighting for our lives. Aeryn broadcasts on all channels trying to convince Kate to return to Moya. She ignores her warning, and another Prowler explodes from Kate's shots.  
You have to admit Aeryn, she's a better shot than either of us.  
But she's stubborn and that doesn't serve a warrior well. I've got a Marauder on my tail, be careful.  
Fly safe, Aeryn.   
Aeryn rolls the Renegade left and the Marauder follows, D'Argo blasts the Marauder from behind, sending debris showering into the mists.  
Thanks, he was particularly good. A voice comes over the radio, and Aeryn freezes.  
Officer Aeryn Sun. How good of you to still be alive. I have been dreaming of the day when I would capture you again. I have made some improvements to the Aurora chair, would you like to come and take a peek?  
Scorpius. I didn't think you could pass up the opportunity to torture and maim innocent people.  
On the contrary, you have only survived this long on my graces. But I need Crichton again, she has one symbol that I need to make worm hole travel possible.  
I'll never give it to you Scorpius.  
Don't be so hasty, girl, you just might find me irresistible.  
  
Kate, I am not Frelling with you anymore, get back to Moya or I will shoot you down myself. We can't risk the entire universe...  
Aeryn, I'm going, I'm going.  
  
On Moya:  
Crichton stumbles to the deck and sees Chiana and Rygel staring out of the portal.   
All right, I have like a million questions. First of all, what's with this bandana? Second, where is everyone and third, what the Hell are you two staring at?  
Uh, nothing Crichton, let me get you something to drink. You-you hit your head in the uh, --the collision, yeah that's right.   
Rygel interrupts Chiana as she tries to steer Crichton away from the portal.  
Yes, the collision with a blast from that Command Carrier. Why are you protecting him? He can figure it out. We are under attack. Now, unless you can fly any of the rotting ships in Moya's belly, then sit down and wait with the rest of us. Why the Yotz must I explain these things to you? Chiana thumps him on the head.  
Aeryn didn't want him to worry, you slijnot. Now look what you've done.   
  
Crichton goes to the portal and stares out, wishing he could make out what he is seeing. An ant like vehicle zooms toward the portal and then over Moya's head.  
Was that Aeryn?  
Chiana shakes her head.  
No, that would be Kate, she stole Aeryn's Prowler. Aeryn's in that thing there.  
That bucket? We are so very screwed.  
Rygel floats up to the screen.  
Glad I'm not the only one who feels so. We would do them a dishonor to be captured after their valiant effort fails, we should starburst immediately.  
Crichton, remind me to shove this Frellnik out the blast doors the first opportunity we get.  



	14. Paid In Full: A Warrior Redeemed

In Space:  
  
D'Argo, I'm getting blasted over here, could you assist?  
Sorry Aeryn, I'm taking a beating myself. There are ships everywhere, but they don't seem to be going after Moya.  
They don't want to kill us, just disable our ships so Scorpius can bring us in. He wants Kate, but he'll use the rest of us to get to her.  
Aeryn, can you make it back to Moya?  
You are not going to do what I think you're trying to do, I won't have it. We've been together too long, you're not turning yourself in to save us.  
It would buy you time to get away.  
D'Argo, is that my Prowler up ahead?  
Yes, it's Kate. Kate? What are you doing?  
I can't just wait for the two of you to get killed. This is my fault and I'm going to have to put a stop to Scorpius.  
Kate look out! D'Argo yells into the radio, as a pulse blast rips through Kate's ship. Aeryn's Prowler spins out of control and Aeryn and D'Argo watch in horror as the Command Carrier draws her in.  
D'Argo, no, this cannot be happening. Kate? Kate?  
Aeryn, did she say anything?  
No, I'm going after her.  
No, I will, you get back to Moya. D'Argo banks Lo La and goes to the site where Kate was shot. The Command Carrier has stopped its netting, and a series of Marauders line up between the docking bay and D'Argo's ship.  
Aeryn,   
I know, I know, we can't penetrate that line. Can you get a good pulse blast off, maybe we could take a few of them out before we go.  
My pulse reactor is frelled.  
We'll have to turn back. This Renegade is on minimum function and I'm still having trouble. We can get to Moya and go after them. D'Argo, I'm so sorry.  
The Command Carrier fires up its main engines and accelerates in a burst of black as it rips the sky apart. The Prowlers take a few final shots at Aeryn and D'Argo, while the Marauders blast Moya. The Leviathan drifts, severely weakened by the onslaught. Aeryn and D'Argo dock with Moya just as the last Peacekeeper ship departs. Crichton is waiting for them in the bay. Aeryn unsnaps her helmet, throws her gloves and helmet onto the floor and jumps down from the Renegade. Crichton approaches her cautiously.  
Aeryn, where's Kate?  
Neither D'Argo, nor Aeryn can speak. Crichton sees Aeryn biting her lip and a dribble of blood spills down her chin.  
Aeryn, talk to me. Where's my daughter? D? Come on, tell me, whatever it is.  
D'Argo's nostrils flare as he stands stone silent before Crichton with his arms behind his back. Crichton shoves D'Argo but he refuses to speak. He turns his attention to Aeryn, whose eyes are filled with unshed tears. She looks downward to avoid looking at him, and tears run down her cheeks.  
She's dead isn't she? That last Prowler that spun out, that was Kate wasn't it? He turns over the tool table that stands beside Aeryn's Prowler space; the outline of the craft faintly visible due to scorch marks and leaking re-cep fluid.   
Why won't either of you say anything to me?   
Rygel floats over to Crichton.  
You're wasting your time, they aren't going to tell you anything. It is their Warrior Code. Which means they don't know if Kate was alive or dead when that Command Carrier sucked her in. They don't want to speak either eventuality into existence. If you ask me, no one could have lived through a blast like that. It was a stunning show of Peacekeeper brutality.  
No one asked you, Rygel. Crichton, Aeryn and D'Argo, they aren't trying to -to hurt you. They just, they don't want to jinx it if, you know, if. Chiana twitches nervously as Crichton begins fuming. She takes his hand, but he pulls it away from her, leaving them all standing in the docking bay.  
  
A few hours later, Aeryn finds Crichton holed up in Pilot's neural cluster. He is dirty and disheveled, as if he has crawled through the bowels of the ship. She lays her hand on his cheek and he turns his face to her. Tears have left gray streaks down his face, and she wipes his cheeks with her thumbs.  
As a warrior, I cannot cry for Kate. To cry is to accept an eventuality that I'm not willing to accept. We _will_ get her back.  
We may get her body back, but it won't be Kate. She's gone Aeryn. She told me that she wouldn't live through another round in the Aurora chair. She's as good as dead.  
Then you've lost your faith?  
What's the point?  
The point is that we can catch up to Scorpius' Command Carrier, we can get her back. Until you have a body, a warrior is not dead. We'll set a place for her at our table, we'll follow Scorpius to the ends of the Uncharted Territories if we have to, but we will get her back. Scorpius may get the worm hole technology, but we can raise an army to stop him from attacking the Scarrans. Don't give up hope, Crichton.  
What purpose would she serve once he gets his hands on the worm hole technology? You think he's just going to let her go after everything that he's done?  
Then we have to get to her as soon as possible, as soon as Moya has recovered. Come with me Crichton, we'll get her back if you trust me. Aeryn extends her hand to him and waits. He looks up into the face of the woman he loves, her slender hand outstretched, her eyes pleading with him to hold onto faith, to trust her. Aeryn nods to him and extends her hand a bit further. He takes it.  
  
  
  
  
Some Time Later:  
  
  
Kate swirled in the mist, pirouetting as she had as a child. The cosmic colored cloud enveloped her, and she laughed as she pointed from star to star. Crichton stood behind her watching her delight in the wonders of the universe. He knew not to touch her or she would disappear, so he watched; content to let her play in his mind the way she had for four desperate years when he was on earth. She turned to him with a package, a new twist to the dream. He wouldn't take it from her and he took a step backward. Kate grimaced and he heard her voice roaring towards him like a far off train. A deep resonant scream of a single syllable that he couldn't make out. Her rounded mouth contorted, and she spun faster and faster, her hair whipping around her face, obscuring her features. Crichton reached into the ether surrounding Kate and caught her shoulders. He stood with his mouth agape, surprised by this new turn a familiar dream was taking. She struggled to look at him as her head lolled to the right. He pulled her to his chest and whispered, Hold on, Kate. Just hold on a little bit longer.  
Crichton awoke with a start, his heart pounding in his chest. He was clutching at the sheet, pulling it up to his chin. He covered his face with his pillow, and burst into tears as he had many nights before all of this. In the many months since Kate's disappearance, Crichton and Aeryn found themselves wandering from port to port, trying to gain information that would help them get to Scorpius.   
Crichton felt revenge boil up in his chest; fantasies of strangling the Sebacean-Scarran monster sustained him. He felt Aeryn stirring beside him, and she draped her left arm across his chest. He stared down at the gleaming Valek stone that he gave her nearly a year ago and the sinking feeling left him. Crichton rolled over and laid his head on her burgeoning belly, listening for the heartbeat of his soon to be born daughter. Though he couldn't be sure in his heart that he might never see Kate again, it was easy to lose hope in the faint light of the early hours on Sollis, their new home chosen for its name.  
In the past year, Crichton and Aeryn settled into a routine of acquiring weapons, recruiting mercenaries, and securing safe passage aboard the Command Carrier. As Aeryn became certain that her pregnancy would continue, she took on a less active role and began the mothering rituals; having her abdomen blessed by a Sha-Den healer, listening to Rill music while teaching the baby Sebacean history, and frequenting the cool salt baths to meditate. While Aeryn whispered histories and love stories to her baby, Crichton spent his days plotting Scorpius' downfall. Hate consumed him, and he found himself becoming increasingly short tempered. Aeryn was the only one who could bring Crichton back when he drank himself into a frenzy, and she was often called down to the inn to retrieve him. Crichton, swaying in the middle of a room of drunks, describing the many ways in which he would torture Scorpius, Aeryn sweeping in in yards of materna silk, gathering him into her arms, guiding him to their modest home. On those nights, Crichton would sob in her arms begging her to make the screaming stop. Aeryn would ease him into their bed, and hold him until sleep claimed him.  
D'Argo had spent the year mustering a small band of Luxans who pledged that they would stand with him against Scorpius; Crichton would join them after Aeryn's delivery. But D'Argo too was becoming impatient, knowing that they would have only one chance to bring Kate back, if she was still alive; they would have to take the opportunity as it presented itself. A paid spy forged ident chips, and provided D'Argo a security clearance. Shortly after Kate's capture, D'Argo had approached Crichton about a rescue attempt and the two men came to blows. An event which should have brought the two men together had driven them apart, each too grief stricken to comfort the other. Crichton had lashed out at D'Argo and despite Aeryn's and Chiana's pleas, he left Moya for the commerce planet of Be'Tah leaving Chiana to assist Crichton in delivering Aeryn's baby.  
D'Argo, holding on to hope that Kate was alive, had taken half of the bonding tattoos given to him by Aeryn as a blessing for their marriage rites. He stared into his palm, the curved figures looping around his thumb, signifying fertility. The long line descending to his wrist signifying longevity. He prayed for the day that he could press the bond into Kate's palm, the pink searing to an angry red splash before settling on a crimson pattern, making her his wife. D'Argo climbed into his ship with thoughts of Kate's soft eyes staring up at him, begging him to hurry. The warrior in him wanted to roar, but the depth of his sorrow choked him, and he let out a pained whimper in the darkness.  
As Crichton lay with his head on Aeryn's belly, hoping that Fate would again turn in their favor, D'Argo and his men were making their way out of the Be'Tah Station; twenty Luxan ships swarming towards a distant corner of the Peacekeeper's stronghold.   
  
* * * *  
  
  
What is she saying?  
The same thing she says every time we put her in the chair: My gift to you.  
What's Scorpius trying to get at? What does she know?  
I don't know, something about worm holes, it doesn't make much sense.  
So he just keeps putting her in? Seems to me he would have given up by now.  
He's got nothing to lose. He says she's holding something back and he's going to find out what. Can you check your levels against mine, see if we're getting the same readout?  
Yeah, I'm getting a 4.7 on the Haltrex Monitor. I don't know if I feel sorry for her for being so stubborn or for being driven mad.  
Either way, she's frelled. Scorpius isn't gonna get anything coherent out of her. She's done in. She can barely feed herself anymore.  
Why haven't you told him he's wasting his time?  
Tell you what, _you_ tell him. He likes bad news.  
What was that?  
Sounded like an explosion, think we should check it out?  
We'd better not, better get her going before Scorpius gets here, the grunts will take care of it.  
Right, here we go again. She strapped in?  
Of course. Fire it up. Give her a good spin. I'm stepping outside before she starts the screaming. Great, here she frelling goes again.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
D'Argo settled Lo La onto the landing pad as gently as he could; Kate nestled in his arms like a sleeping child. He knew that he should have lain her down on a medi-cot, but she wouldn't let him go and he didn't press the issue. She had lost weight; her skin sallow and loose in places. D'Argo lifted her from the Aurora chair with no more effort than a sigh.  
Four Luxans had lost their lives storming the Command Carrier, but four honorable deaths were worth it compared to what they had gained. The data banks containing Scorpius' precious worm hole technology had been destroyed. Kate was returned, and Scorpius himself lay badly injured. D'Argo dragged a babbling Kate into Lo La, and flew off on a plume of smoke rising from the critically damaged carrier. D'Argo considered sending a message to Crichton and Aeryn but thought better of it, deciding instead to deliver Kate herself. D'Argo said a silent prayer that Aeryn's mystic, the Sha-Den healer, would be able to help Kate return to him. D'Argo popped the canopy and carried his young bride to be down the ship's ramp and onto a merchant transport. Aeryn and Crichton lived beyond the Dead Circle, a ride of less than an hour. In that hour, D'Argo thought of all that he should say to Crichton about his cowardice, his lack of faith and his lack of devotion to his daughter. But as they neared the Dead Circle, a monolith of slate colored rock splashed against a plum sky, D'Argo found himself less and less able to attack the man. Jothee's image appeared to him running across the horizon of Sollis, and his guilt over abandoning the search for his son silenced him. Kate mewed in his arms, and he pulled her closer, kissing her palm where he would place the marriage bond as soon as she was well.  
  
Aeryn heard the clanging of a merchant's bell, and hoped that it wasn't Rygel returning from his expedition to Gevartia; she didn't want to have to prepare the four courses necessary to keep the Dominar from being insulted. Crichton brought a bucket of water in from the well and poured it into a basin. When word of D'Argo's planned assault reached them, Crichton had been quiet. Aeryn lit candles and recited the warrior's prayer. Crichton consumed a pint of Barkash, and passed out in the field. Three solar days had passed with no word, and Aeryn began to assume the worst.   
Crichton placed two Trelca flowers in the basin, observing Aeryn's practices as he had every Seventh day since the two took the marriage rites. She watched him kneel before her goddess, and recite the warrior's prayer. Her husband, a man of strength and intelligence, crushed under a grief so great that he could hardly revel in his new child's impending birth. She knelt beside him and took his hands; their roughness brushing her softened palms. She hated the way that her body had softened in pregnancy, and longed for the day when she could resume her physical skills training.   
Crichton finished his prayer as he always did, by gently patting her stomach and kissing her. Aeryn knew that he was silently thanking her for putting up with him for the last year, and she smiled tenderly, to let him know it was okay. She'd had to rebuild him every day for the first few weeks as he gradually came to terms with Kate's loss; the uncertainty of it. Aeryn kissed his ring, and saw him smile for the first time in days. A flash of gray caught Aeryn's eye and she spotted Chiana coming towards their house. She could tell by the way the girl was running that there was news. Crichton helped her up and they rushed to the door hoping for the best, but fearing the worst. Chiana broke into a wide grin, and Crichton lifted Aeryn into his arms.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
The Sha-Den Priestess handed the baby to her mother, and Aeryn kissed her tiny palm. Kate sat beside them, her right hand bandaged from the marriage rite. The Priestess gathered her herbs and oils, and passed Crichton as he stood in the doorway watching his wife and his two daughters. Aeryn handed the baby to Kate, and lifted the blond strands falling into Kate's eyes away from her face. The two women, whose lives had been interwoven through the years, had found peace with each other at last. Kate smiled down at the screaming girl, nuzzling her cheeks and giving her soft kisses. Aeryn took Kate's hand and laced their fingers. Crichton swallowed hard and backed away from the door.   
D'Argo, Chiana and Rygel sat on pillows in the dining space, recalling Chiana's adventure with a Sollisen farmer who thought he'd purchased the young woman. Chiana motioned for Crichton to sit next to her, and he took her hand and kissed it. D'Argo bowed to him, a Luxan salute of congratulations. Rygel begrudgingly offered the baby a Maarikan jewel to be worn for protection, and Crichton expressed his gratitude. As his friends sat recounting tales of villainy, cunning and skill, Crichton thought of all the ways in which his life had depended upon fate. Had he completed his original mission would he and Aeryn be welcoming their daughter Aralie? D'Argo built a fire and Crichton stared into its bright face; its tongues dancing toward him, consuming a small mound of sticks. Kate came from within the house and sat beside him. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head; the daughter who both took and gave him his life. He saw her husband smile at her across the flames, and he knew that Fate had finally tipped its hand...and folded.


End file.
